Karrle Tu Bhi Mohabbat
by KSarah
Summary: Falling in love for the second time is never easy! A Dareya story!
1. Chapter 1

Daya stared blankly at the TV set, never so frightened, never so alone. He couldn't believe the news. The plane had crashed. There were no survivors. His beloved wife Muskaan was dead.

Daya had spent a good deal of time worrying about what would happen to Muskaan, if he will die But he had never for a moment thought what would happen to him if Muskaan died. She had been an integral part of him and he couldn't even imagine living without her. He felt emotionally shattered. He wanted to cry but tears refused to come in his eyes and his throat felt dry.

He in desperate hope had rushed to the airport to check the passenger list, hoping that by some miracle she had not been on board.

But it was confirmed no one had survived in that Plane Crash! His Muskaan was no more. The person he couldn't even imagine to live without has gone forever. He was blank he didn't know how to react.

He reached home.  
All the memories of Muskaan was flashing in front of his eyes! He started crying loudly shouting her name.

Muskaan! Tum mujhe aise chorr kar nahi jaa sakti mai tumhare bina nahi jee sakta. I can't live without you! Please come back.

"Muskaan" Daya shouted her name and suddenly woke up and realised he was in the bureo and it was a bad dream which was reality of his life!

Abhijeet reached near him.  
Abhijeet (worriedly) - Daya tu thik hai?

Daya touched his head closed his eyes and after a moment replied - I am sorry I just. Mai abhi aata hu

And he left the bureo.

Abhijeet went behind him.

Daya was seating in a cafe holding his face with his palms. Abhijeet reached near him and touched his shoulder.

Daya just came out of his thoughts.

Abhijeet - daya tu thik hai?

Daya (fake smile) - Mai thik hu abhijeet! Mujhe kya hoga.

Abhijeet - Mai jaanta hu daya! Tu Muskaan se bahut pyaar karta tha lekin Vo ab jaa chuki hai. 1saal pehle uss haadse ne humse humari Muskaan ko cheen liya.

Daya (with tears) - jaanta hu abhijeet! Par aaj bhi aisa lagta hai vo mere pass hai! Usska chehra meri aankho ke saamne se hatta hi nahi hai!

Abhijeet (worriedly) - Daya sachai se durr bhagne se sachai nahi badal jaati. Tujhe ye sach accept karna hoga ki Muskaan is no more! You have to move on in your life.

Daya - I can't do that Abhijeet! I still love muskaan and I will always love her.

Abhijeet - kisi ek insaan ke jaane se jindagi nahi rukti daya! Life goes on.

Daya - lekin meri jindagi vahi ruki hui hai jaha meri muskaan mujhe chorr kar chali gai thi!

And he left.

Abhijeet (in mind )- Mai daya ko iss haalat Mai nahi dekh sakta. Jab se Muskaan gai hai ussne to jeena hi chorr diya hai! Kash koi chamatkar ho jaaye kash mere dost ko fir se koi jeena sikha de.

Meanwhile in a house -

A girl was running behind his brother to catch him.  
Shreya - Dekh karan! Mujhe meri chocolate vaapas kar varna bahut pitega tu!

Karan (still running) - nahi dunga di!

Finally she caught her baby brother.  
She pulled his ear.  
Shreya - bachu! Mujhse panga mat le. Varna bahut pachtayega.

"Mumma" dekho di mujhe maar rahi hai! Please bachao.

Meanwhile shreya's mother entered.  
Shreya's mother (scolding) - tum dono kab sudhroge? Shreya kab badi hogi tu ye to bacha hai lekin tu bhi!

Shreya hugged her mother and said - kya maa aap humesha sirf mujhe sunate ho iss karan ko kuch nahi kehte! Not fair.

Shreya's mother - Shreya Teri ye shararte kab band hogi! Tu ek CID officer hai kal tera 1st day hai CID Mai aur tu abhi bhi ek chocolate ke liye jhagda kar rahi hai.

Shreya (fake angry pout) - Maa ye kaha likha hai ki ek CID officer chocolate nahi kha sakti?

Shreya's mother (touched her head in disappointment)- ae bhagwan iss ladki ka kuch nahi ho sakta.

Shreya (in mind) - kal mera sapna pura hoga finally mai ek CID officer banne wali hu. OMG I am so happy.

A/N - after losing Muskaan Daya has became an workaholic. He even forgot how to smile whereas our shreya Is a happy going girl!  
To kya hoga jab ye dono saamne aayenge? 


	2. Chapter 2

In evening -  
Daya went to a grocery store to buy some stuffs when he was coming out of the store he saw a girl was walking on the road with her headphones on! a car was approaching towards her from a distance!

Daya hurriedly ran towards the girl and pulled her by holding her one shoulders to the other side.

Girl was shocked at this sudden act of a stranger she angrily removed her headphones.

Shreya (angrily) - kaun hai aap? Aur himmat kaise hui aapki mujhe touch karne ki?

Daya (irritated) - hello madam! Mujhe koi shauk nahi hai aapko touch karne ka abhi vo car udda ke chali jaati to kisi hospital ke bed par padi hui milti aap! Aur ye Kya tarika hai head phones laga ke road par kaun chalta hai? Dimag hai ki nahi Tum mein?

Shreya (angrily) - How dare you talking to me like this! Tum hote kaun Ho mujh par aise chillane wale aur Mai apna dhyan khud rakh sakti hu so tum ye lecture Dena band Karo.

Daya (angrily) - ek to tumhari jaan bachai thank you bolne ki jagah tum ye sab bakwas kar rahi ho!

Shreya (angrily) - thank you? Aur tumne jaan bachai meri kaise? Mujhe to lagta hai tumne jaan bujh ke mujhe chune ke liye hi ye sab drama kiya!

Daya's anger was on its pick after listening it.

Ye Kya bakwas kar rahi Ho tum? Tum agar duniya ki aakhri ladki bhi hui na to bhi Mai tumhe dekhna tak pasand nahi karunga! Aur dimag ka ilaaz karao jaake apna!

Girl - you…..  
But before she could complete her sentence daya left from there.

Girl (in mind) - kitna khadus aadmi hai!

Daya (mind) - mera hi dimag kharab tha jo mene uss ladki ki help ki. Pata nahi apne aap ko Kya samajhti hai.

Daya reached his home.  
He prepared dinner for himself and after the dinner he went to his room for sleep!

Daya's room's wall was fully occupied by Muskaan's pictures! He loved Muskaan like anything he everyday talks for hours with Muskaan's pictures before sleeping!

Daya talking to the picture - Sorry yaar Muskaan aaj mujhe aane Mai thodi der ho gai I hope tum mujhse naaraj nahi hogi! Par Mai Kya karta uss pagal ladki ki vajah se late ho gaya I just wish ki mujhe uss ladki ka chehra kabhi na dekhna pade!

Next Day -  
It was shreya's joining day in CID. She was very excited and happy as finally her dream of becoming a CID officer has come true!

She reached the bureo -  
Everyone was present there except daya! They were busy in their working!  
Acp sir was instructing them on a case.

She entered inside and said in a confident tone.  
Shreya - Inspector Shreya reporting on duty Sir!

Everyone turned to her.

Acp (happily) - Welcome to CID Mumbai Shreya!

Shreya (happily) - Thank you sir!

Acp introduced shreya to everyone.

After that Acp went to his cabin and shreya and everyone got busy in some file work.

Shreya was going outside the bureo with some files in her hands when she collide with a person and all the files fall on the ground!

Shreya (without looking at person) - Andhe ho Kya dikhai nahi deta?

She picked up the files and when she saw the person she was hell shocked to see him there!

Shreya (shocked) - tum ?

Daya (shocked) - tum mere bureo Mai kya kar rahi ho? Pagalkhane ka address bhul gai Kya?

Shreya -Tumhara bureo Kya matlab hai tumhara?

Because of their noise of fighting abhijeet came there.

Abhijeet - arre daya! Kya hua?

Daya (irritated) - abhijeet! Ye pagal ladki bureo mai Kya kar rahi hai!

Shreya (angrily) - pagal Mai nahi pagal aap hai!

Abhijeet (angrily shouted) - ye Kya tarika hai apne senior se baat karne ka shreya? Haa

Shreya (shocked) - senior?

Abhijeet - haa ye senior inspector daya hai! Tumhare senior

Daya and Shreya both were shocked to hear this.

Daya - abhijeet! Ye tum Kya bol rahe ho ye ladki?

Abhijeet - Daya ye inspector shreya hai aaj hi join hui hai!

Daya (murmurs in disappointment) - Kya jamana aa gaya hai ab pagal bhi CID Mai bharti ho rahe hai.

Shreya (in mind) - ohh god! Ye mene Kya kiya ye to mera senior nikla shreya beta tu to gai!

Shreya - I am sorry sir kal jo bhi hua mujhe nahi pata tha aap mere senior hai! I am really sorry sir aage se aisa kabhi nahi hoga.

Daya didn't replied anything and he went inside the bureo.

Abhijeet was confused at looking their facial expressions after meeting each other.

Daya went to his desk. one important file was missing from his desk he got really angry!

Daya angrily shouted - mere desk se file kisne uthayi?

Purvi - Sir! Vo aap aaye nahi the aur vo file chahiye thi shreya ko Case study karna tha to ussne utha li!

Daya was fuming in anger after listening shreya's name.

"Shreya" he angrily shouted.

Shreya went near him and said in a nervous tone

Shreya - I am sorry sir mujhe laga!

Daya (angrily) - Kya laga tumhe haa?

Abhijeet came in between Abhijeet - kyu itna gussa kar raha hai daya! Ek file hi to hai bechari aaj hi aayi hai issko pata nahi tha!

Shreya (a little scared) - I m really sorry sir! (and she handed over the file to him)

Daya (warningly) - aaj ke baad meri permission ke bina meri desk ke aas paas bhi dikhi na to mujhse bura aur koi nahi hoga!

And he left.

Shreya (in mind) - shreya! Ye acha badla nikal raha hai kal raat jo tune usse kaha usska. Ek file ke liye itna chadd gaya! Pata nahi aage Tera Kya hoga!

Shreya was thinking when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder she turned and saw purvi.

Purvi (worriedly) - shreya please tum bura mat manna! Daya Sir thode se gusse wale hai but dil ke bure nahi hai!

Shreya smiled and said - koi baat nahi purvi aaj mera din hi kharab hai! Never mind.

A/N - Daya Sir is behaving very rudely with shreya! Vo kehte hai na first impression is last impression and daya Sir ke najar Mai vo ek careless and badtameej ladki hai to ab dekhte hai aage Kya hota hai! 


	3. Chapter 3

One month has passed since Shreya joined CID but Daya's behaviour towards Shreya was still the same!

One day they were investigating on a murder case when Shreya saw the girl who was in the sketch which was made with the help of a eyewitness!

The girl ran from there when she saw CID members shreya too ran behind her in order to catch her.

Finally shreya caught the girl but the girl bite shreya's Hand and she ran from there.

Meanwhile daya reached there.

Daya (angrily) - ek kaam thik se nahi hota tumse shreya khooni tumhare saamne thi fir bhi tum usse pakad nahi paayi.

Shreya (nervously) - mene puri koshish ki Sir lekin!

Daya (angrily) - lekin Kya shreya? Lekin Kya? Mai bhi kis se umeed kar raha hu tumhare jitni laparwah ladki mene apni jindagi Mai nahi dekhi.

Shreya - Sir Maine usse pakad liya tha lekin vo mere hath par bite karke bhag gai!

Just then Daya saw her hand which was bleeding because of that girl's bite.

Daya (holded her bleeding hand and angrily jerked it)

Daya (with a sarcastic smile) - wahh shreya! Itni choti si chot ki vajah se tumne khooni ko bhagne diya! Tum CID Mai rehne layak hi nahi ho.

And he angrily went from there.

Shreya's eyes were Full of tears daya's words were echoing in her ears "Tum CID mai rehne layak hi nahi ho"

Shreya (mind) - shayad daya Sir sahi hi kehte hai Mai CID Mai rehne layak hi nahi hu. Aaj sach Mai bahut badi galti hui hai mujhse!

The case got solved by evening and they arrested the girl. Daya was still angry with her.

Shreya (mind) - Daya Sir ko mujhse Kya problem hai? Mene uss din unnse jo bhi kaha tha maine kahi baar sorry bola unnse lekin! Lekin haa aaj unhone jo kaha vo galat bhi nahi tha aaj sach Mai mujhse bahut badi galti hui thi!

A week later -  
Shreya was working in the bureo when daya entered Shreya smiled and wished him Good Morning.

But daya as usual ignored her and went to his desk and got busy in working.

Shreya (mind) - kitne khadus hai daya Sir! Itne pyaar se good morning wish kiya reply bhi nahi kiya unhone! Par mujhe kyu farak pad raha hai unnhe jo karna hai vo kare! I don't care.

They were working on a drugs smuggling case.

Acp sir ordered Daya and Shreya to went to a pub where drug deal was about to take place.

In night about 8PM -

Daya and shreya were in car going to the pub.

Shreya (teasingly) -Daya sir thoda muskura lijiye! Itne saddu mood Mai jaayenge to logo ko shak Ho jaayega aap par ki aap jaisa khadoos insaan Pub mai Kya kar raha hai!

Daya (angrily) - tum apne kaam se kaam rakho samjhi!

Shreya (making faces) - apne kaam se kaam hi rakh rahi hu Sir! Mai nahi chahti ki humara plan kharab Ho isliye mai to Bass aapko suggest kar rahi thi.

Daya (angrily) - mujhe tumse suggestions lene ki koi jarurat nahi hai! Mujhe apna kaam bahut ache se karna aata hai mujhe tumse sikhne ki jarurat nahi hai.

Shreya - Sir harr vaqt aap itna saddu mood Mai kyu rehte hai? Thoda muskurana sehat ke liye acha hota hai aapko bhi muskurana chahiye ache lagoge.

Daya (irritated) - tum apna muhh kuch Der bandh nahi rakh sakti? Acp sir ne kaha fasa diya mujhe iss ladki ke saath.

Shreya (frustrated) - Sir aapki problem Kya hai?

Daya (irritated) - tum! Tum ho meri problem.  
Ab apna muhh band karke chup chap baithi raho mujhe drive karne do.

Shreya - to kijiye na drive! Mene kaunsa aapka haath pakad ke rakha hai jo aap drive nahi kar sakte.

Daya - ae bhagwan kaha fass gaya Mai! Iss pagal ladki ko jhelna bahut mushkil hai. Isski bakwas band hi nahi hoti kabhi.

Shreya - haa meri baate khatam nahi hoti aur aapki kabhi suru nahi hoti! You are so boring (and she turned her face to window side)

Daya (relief sigh )- thank god! Isska muhh to band hua!

After some time they reached the pub.

They entered inside.

Daya was seating on the chair and Shreya was on dance floor pretending to dance.

Meanwhile daya saw two suspicious man they were going outside. He signalled Shreya and went behind them. Shreya too went behind daya!

Outside the pub those men were exchanging their suitcases (probably the one was full of drugs and one was full of money).

Shreya removed her gun and pointed it towards them.  
Shreya (aiming the gun towards the goon) - tumhara khel khatam!

One of the goon removed his gun and said - dekhte hai kiska khel khatam hota hai!

He was about to press the trigger but suddenly Daya came their and kicked at his hand and the gun falls down!

Daya and shreya both started to fight with the goons with kicks punches and what not!

Daya kicks a man and he falls down on the ground but he picked up his gun and shoots Shreya! Bullet hits Shreya's shoulder her shoulder started to bleed badly but she didn't give up. She reached near the goon and kicked him on his face and he got unconscious.

Daya reached near shreya.  
He touched her shoulder and asked her.

Daya (little worried) - shreya tum thik ho?

Shreya (smiling nervously) - Mai thik hu Sir!

Daya take out his napkin and wrapped it on Shreya's shoulder.

Shreya holded her shoulder with the other hand and sat on the floor her shoulder was bleeding badly.

Meanwhile the CID team reached there and they arrested the goons!

Daya - chalo Shreya Mai tumhe hospital le chalta hu bahut khoon beh raha hai!

Shreya - mai thik hu sir!

Daya (angrily) - jab dimag hai nahi to chalaya bhi mat Karo! Chalo chup chap.

Daya made her stand and he holded her from her shoulder And they walked towards their car.

They reached the hospital and doctor did Shreya's dressing and gave her some medicines!

Daya took shreya to her house.

Daya make shreya sit on the sofa.

Daya - tum kuch khalo aur apni medicine le lo.

Shreya - Haa sir mai medicine le lungi! Thank you sir ab aap bhi ghar jaaiye aaram kijiye.

Daya - nahi! Pehle tum kuch khaao aur medicine lo fir mai jaaunga!

Shreya (shockingly) - Sir aapki tabiyat to thik hai na?

Daya (confused) - haa! kyu?

Shreya (suppressing laugh) - nahi vo aaj aap itni sweetly baat kar rahe ho mujjse! Isliye mujhe laga shayad aapki tabiyat thik nahi hai.

Daya (Touched his head in disappointment) -tumhara kuch nahi Ho sakta sach Mai! Tumhe itni chott lagi hai fir bhi tumhe majak sujh raha hai!

Shreya (smiled) - Sir aap hi to kehte hai CID officers ko chotti moti chote lagti rehti hai ye to bahut normal si chot hai!

Daya - Kya baat hai bahut jaldi sikh gai tum to! Good.

Daya went to the kitchen.

Daya cuts some fruits for Shreya and she eats it.

After that he gave her the medicine.

Daya - ab aaram karo tum! Aur kal bureo aane ki jarurat nahi hai Mai dekh lunga sab.

And he turned to go.

Shreya - Daya Sir!

Daya turned to her side.

Daya (confused) - Kya hua shreya? Kuch kaam hai?

Shreya (worried) - Sir aapne mujhe uss din ke liye maaf kar diya na? I am really sorry for that day sir mene aapse bahut badtamiji ki thi.

Daya - uss baat ko to Mai kab ka bhul gaya shreya! Tum rest Karo Mai chalta hu bye.

Shreya (smiling) - Good Night sir! And thank you so much for today.

Daya (smiled) - Good Night Shreya! Take Care.

And he left.

Shreya (mind) - Daya Sir Smile karte hue kitne ache lagte hai na? Ye mai Kya soch rahi hu (and she lightly hit her head)

Daya reached his home.  
As usual he was talking to Muskaan's picture.

Daya - Mai shreya ke baare Mai galat tha Muskaan! Mujje laga tha Vo apni duty ko leke serious nahi hai bahut careless hai isliye mujhe chidd hoti thi usse!  
Lekin aaj ussne proof kar diya ki vo ek kaabil CID officer hai!

A/N - is this a beginning of their friendship?


	4. Chapter 4

A week later -  
Daya's behaviour towards Shreya has been better after that incident.

Shreya was going outside the bureo but because of slipperiness on the floor she was about to fall But suddenly daya reached there and he holded her from her waist. Shreya's hands was on his chest and they lost in each other eyes! They shared a cute eye lock for almost 1minute.

Abhijeet saw them lost in each other's eyes.  
"Ahem Ahem" abhijeet coughed fakely due to which they came out of there world.

Daya - Tum thik ho?

Shreya - mai thik hu sir! Pata nahi ye floor par paani gira hua hai shayad isliye paon slip ho gaya.

Daya angrily shouted - ye paani kisne giraya hai yaha par?

Pankaj (scared) - sorry sir mujhse galti se gir gaya tha mai saaf karne hi wala tha!

Daya was about to say further but abhijeet interupped.

Abhijeet - chorr na daya galti se gir gaya hoga tu gussa mat kar!

And daya went to his desk.

Shreya was seating on her desk and she was staring daya chupke chupke.

Shreya (mind) - Daya Sir jaisa khud ko dikhate hai vo vaise bilkul bhi nahi hai! Meri kitni care ki unhone jab mujhe goli lagi thi. Jab smile karte hai tab to jaan hi nikal lete hai haaye!

And suddenly she realised what she is thinking she slightly hit on her forehead and smiled.

Abhijeet noticed shreya when she was staring Daya!

Abhijeet (in mind) - kahi mai jo soch raha hu vo sach to nahi? Kahi sach Mai shreya daya se pyaar to nahi karne lagi hai. Bhagwan kare aisa hi ho shayad shreya hi daya ko fir se pehle jaisa bana sakti hai.

In evening -  
Shreya was standing outside the bureo waiting for the taxi when abhijeet reached there.

Abhijeet - Kya baat hai Shreya aaj mene notice kiya tum daya ko chup chupke dekh rahi thi! Kahi?

Shreya (shocked) - Sir ye aap kya bol rahe hai?

Abhijeet - hahahhahhha! Arre bhai Mai to majak kar raha tha! Vaise shreya agar tumhe Daya pasand ho to mujhe bolna Mai baat chalata hu.

Shreya (embarrassed + surprised) - Sir ye aap Kya bol rahe hai? Aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet - aree shreya tum to serious ho gai Mai to bass majak Kar raha tha!

Shreya ( a little relaxed) - Abhijeet sir aap bhi na!

Abhijeet - vaise tum yaha Kya Kar rahi Ho?

Shreya - Sir actually Mai taxi ka wait kar rahi hu!

Abhijeet thought something and said - areee taxi mai kyu? Daya bhi abhi ghar hi jaane wala hai rashte Mai tumhe bhi drop kar dega.

Shreya (happily) - Daya Sir?

Abhijeet (teasingly) - Kya baat hai tumhara to chehra hi kheel gaya Daya ka naam sunke!

Shreya (embarrassed) - Aisi koi baat nahi hai Sir!

Meanwhile daya came there

Abhijeet saw him coming.

Abhijeet - Aree daya tum ghar hi jaa rahe Ho na to Shreya ko bhi drop kar doge bechari Kab se taxi ka wait kar rahi hai par taxi nahi aayi!

Daya - haan thik hai abhijeet! Chalo shreya Mai tumhe drop kar deta hu.

And daya and Shreya sat in daya's car and went from there.

Abhijeet (in mind) - mai inn dono ko ek dusre ke karib lakar rahunga (smiled)

In car -

Shreya and daya both were silent.

Daya broke the silence.

Daya (sarcastically) - Kya baat hai shreya aaj ye chamatkar kaise Ho gaya? Varna to itna bolti Ho ki chup nahi hoti aaj itni shant kaise baithi ho?

Shreya - aisi to koi baat nahi hai sir! Bass aap irritate Ho jaate Ho meri baato se Bass isliye mai aapko pareshan nahi karna chahti.

Daya - Acha to ye baat hai!

Shreya - haa sir (and she smiled)

Daya - fir thik hai.

Shreya - hmm! Sir Mai gaane chala sakti hu bahut bore ho rahi hu.

Daya - jaisa tumhe thik lage

And Shreya played the Song in the car.

Berang Si Hai Badi Zindagi Kuchh Rang To Bharoon Main Apani Tanahaayi Ke Waaste Abbb Kuchh Toh Karoon …..… (2)  
Jab Mile Thodi Fursat… 2 Mujhse Karle Mohabbat Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat, Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat

*Shreya looked at Daya while hearing the song*

Ussko Chhupaakar Main Sabse Kabhi Le Chaloon Kahin Door...  
Aankhon Ke Pyaalon Kse Pita Rahoon Usake Chehre Ka Noor ….… (2)  
Iss Jamaane Se Chhupakar… 2 Puri Karloon Main Hasrat Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat, Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat… (2)  
In Dino, Dil Mera, Mujhse Hai Keh Raha Tu Khaab Saja, Tu Ji Le Jara Hai Tujhe Bhi Izaazat, Karle Tu Bhi Mohabbat… 2

Daya felt something strange after listening that song he looked at Shreya for a moment without blinking his eyes then he realised what he was doing.

Suddenly he turned off the music system.

Shreya (little upset) - Kya hua Sir aapne music band kyu Kar diya ye song mera favourite tha!

Daya stopped the car and said - nahi vo actually tumhara ghar aa gaya!

Shreya looked outside the window and realised.

Shreya - pata hi nahi chala Sir ghar kab aa gaya! Thank you sir.

Daya - your welcome!

Shreya (smiled) - Good Night Sir!

Daya (smiled) - Good Night Shreya.

And daya went from there.

Shreya was still standing there.

Shreya (mind) - ye mujhe Kya ho raha hai jab bhi Mai Daya Sir ke saath hoti hu mujhe Kya Ho jaata hai! Kahi Mai unnse pyaar to nahi karne lagi?

After thinking for sometime she realised she has fallen in love with him.

She loudly shouted - I am in love! Yessss I am in Love.

And she started dancing happily.

Daya reached his house.

Daya was seating on sofa.

Daya (mind) - ye mujhe Kya ho gaya tha Mai shreya ko aise kyu dekh raha tha! Nahi ye galat hai Mai Muskaan se pyaar karta hu mujhe shreya se durr rehna hoga.

A/N - Guys I think you are not liking this story I mean I am getting very less number of reviews!  
If you are not liking this story then just let me know I will not update it further.  



	5. Chapter 5

Next Day - Daya started ignoring Shreya because he was attracted towards her and he wanted to stay away from her.

Shreya was as usual staring him he noticed her.

Daya (in mind) - nahi ye galat hai mujhe shreya se durr rehna hoga! Shreya ek achi ladki hai Mai usse hurt nahi karna chahta Mai abhi bhi Muskaan se bahut pyaar karta hu!

Shreya came near daya with a file.

Shreya - Daya Sir iss file par mujhe aapke signature chahiye!

But daya didn't replied her because he was lost in his thoughts

Shreya touched his shoulder and he came out of his thoughts.

Daya - haan shreya Kya hua?

Shreya - Sir aap thik hai na?

Daya (angrily) - Tum ye puchne aayi Ho yaha? Chup chap apna kaam karo jaake.

And he left from there.

Shreya was still standing there confused.

Shreya (in mind) - Ye daya Sir ko Kya ho gaya kal tak to thik the fir aaj itna rudely kyu behave kar rahe hai!

Daya was seating in a cafe.

Daya (in mind) - mujhe aisa lagta hai shreya mujhe pasand karti hai lekin ye galat hai mujhe shreya se durr rehna hoga isske liye chahe mujhe usske saath kitna hi rude kyu na hona pade!

Meanwhile abhijeet reached there.

Abhijeet - daya kya hua kaha khoye hue Ho?

Daya - Kahi nahi abhijeet Bass aise hi!

Abhijeet - daya mai tujhse ek baat puchu?

Daya - haan abhijeet pucho na?

Abhijeet (cleaning his throat) - Tumhe shreya kaisi lagti hai?

Daya was shocked at Abhijeet's question

Daya - ye kaisa sawal hai abhijeet?

Abhijeet - dekh daya Mai ghuma firake baat nahi karunga lekin mujhe aisa lagta hai ki shreya tujhe pasand karti hai.

Daya (pretending as if he don't know) - ye tum Kya bol rahe Ho abhijeet?

Abhijeet - Mai thik keh raha hu daya! Aur Issme harz hi kya hai Shreya ek achi ladki hai mujhe lagta hai tumhe ek baar usske baare Mai sochna chahiye!

Daya got really angry after hearing that.

Daya (angrily) - ye kya bakwas kar rahe Ho tum abhijeet? Tum achi tarah se jaante Ho ki Mai abhi bhi Muskaan se pyaar karta hu!

Abhijeet (trying to convince) - Daya Muskaan jaa chuki hai! Tum kab tak aise hi akele jindagi bitaoge?

Daya - Jab tak mujhme jaan hai tab tak Mai sirf Muskaan se pyaar karunga samjhe tum?

And he angrily went from there.

Abhijeet (in mind) - tu kuch bhi bol daya lekin anjaane Mai hi sahi shreya ne kahi na kahi tere dil Mai apni jagah to bana li hai! Aur isska ahsaas tujhe bhi jaldi Ho jaayega.

Daya started ignoring Shreya and behaving very rudely with her in order to keep her away from him but Shreya was not ready to go away she always used to come to him with many excuses!

One day it was late in the night and Daya and Shreya were still working in the bureo on a case! No body was present there except them

After completing the work they went outside the bureo.

Daya (In mind) - Kya karu itni raat Ho gai hai shreya ka akele ghar jaana Safe nahi hoga I have to drop her!

Daya - Shreya aao Mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hu!

Daya was not talking to her since a week so she was really surprised when daya said this.

Shreya - thank you sir! Par Mai chali jaaungi.

Daya (angrily) - dimag hai nahi to chalaya bhi mat karo! Itni raat Ho gai hai akele jaana safe nahi hoga Mai drop kar deta hu.

Shreya (angrily) - kyu? Aapko kya farak padta hai sir? Aap to mujhse baat bhi nahi kar rahe itne din se.

Daya - Shreya! Bakwas karne ki jarurat nahi hai chalo chup chap. It's an order

Shreya - thik hai sir Mai apne senior ke order ko naaa manne ki galti nahi karungi!

Daya was feeling really bad he knew his behaviour towards Shreya was really rude from so many days.

Shreya sat inside the car beside daya and daya started driving the car.

There was a immense silence between both of them.

Suddenly the rain started. Shreya became really excited seeing the rain suddenly she was smiling.

Daya was looking at her she was looking like a kid.

Daya just lost in her. He stopped the car.

Shreya (shocked) - Daya Sir aapne car kyu rok di?

Daya - vo aisa lag raha hai tumhe baarish bahut pasand hai tum chaho to bahar jaake inn baarish ki bundo ko mehsoos kar sakti ho!

Shreya was surprised to hear this .

Shreya - It's okay sir! Hum ghar chalte hai.

Daya - nahi Shreya please go!

Shreya got excited and went outside she was dancing in the rain.

Daya was just looking at her he just lost in her child like innocence.

He didn't even realised he step out of the car and went near her.

Shreya was still dancing. Daya reached near her Shreya stopped dancing and started looking at his face.

Shreya's heart beat stopped for a moment. Her hairs was falling on her cheeks daya touched her cheeks and adjusted her hairs.

Shreya closed her eyes. This was for the first time when daya was this close to her and he touched her for the first time she didn't wanted this moment to get over.

Daya didn't even realised what he was doing he was so lost in her that for a moment he forgot about Muskaan.

Daya and shreya's lips touched each other and they started kissing! Shreya's eyes were closed it was the best moment of her life she didn't wanted this to get over.

Daya and Shreya were kissing for about a minute when daya came in his senses he realised what he was doing! He stopped kissing and jerked Shreya.

Shreya was standing there closing her eyes a big smile appear on her face.

Daya looked at her he was feeling guilty.

Daya (in mind) - ae bhagwan ye mujhse Kya Ho gaya! Mujhse bahut badi galti Ho gai.

He was really angry at himself for loosing his control on his body.

And he went near the car and sat inside.

Shreya was still standing closing her eyes.

Daya blowed the horn and she came out of her world.

She went near the car and sat inside. She was feeling really happy and shy.

She didn't looked at daya she was looking down there was a awkward silence between both of them.

For Shreya it was the best feeling in this world but for daya it was a big mistake.

They reached shreya's house and Shreya went inside her house.

Daya went towards his house when he reached there he angrily throw all the things down.

Daya went near Muskaan's picture and said (with tears) - Mujhe pata hai Muskaan aaj mujhse jo galti hui hai vo maafi ke layak nahi hai par please mujhe maaf kar do. (he was sobbing)

In Shreya's house -

Shreya was really happy thinking about her first kiss with daya!

Shreya (in mind) - Aaj jo hua vo Mai kabhi nahi bhul sakti! Ohh my god I am so happy today.  
Aaj daya sir ne mujhe kiss kiya matlab vo bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai!

A/ N - Now what will happen next? 


	6. Chapter 6

Daya and Shreya were walking on the beach in midnight holding hands!

Shreya (sweetly) - Daya?

Daya (looked at her lovingly) - Haaan bolo na Shreya?

Shreya - Daya aap mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho?

Daya cupped her face and said - Ye aasman Mai sitare dekh rahi ho? Aasmaan Mai jitne sitare hai usse bhi jyada pyaar karta hu Mai tumse!

Shreya jerked her hand lightly wrapped her hands around her arms and turned to other side - Very funny Daya! Mene seriously puchaa tha aapse aur aap ho ki movies ke dialogues maar rahe Ho!

Daya reached near her and said - Jaan mai sach keh raha hu Mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu.

But Shreya was still standing in the same position with angry pout.

Daya goes in front of her and bent on his knees.

Shreya removed her hands from her arms - Daya ye aap Kya kar rahe hai?

Daya removed a diamond ring from his pocket and said - Shreya! Will you please marry me?

Shreya was shocked to hear this her eyes filled with tears

Shreya (with tears) - Daya ye aap?

Daya - Mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Shreya humesha tumhare saath rehna chahta hu! Shreya tum Mrs. Dayanand Shetty banna pasand karogi? Will you please marry me?

Shreya didn't have words to say she was speechless at his sudden proposal.

Shreya (stammering) - ye…. Yesss

Daya's face glowed when Shreya said yes to his marriage proposal he got up and hugged her tightly and kissed on her head while hugging!

Shreya (while hugging) - I Love You Daya! I just love you

 **Suddenly Shreya's eyes opened with the sound of alarm.**

She was laying on her bed she woke up switched off the alarm and realised it was just a dream.

Shreya (in mind) - ye kaisa sapna tha? Daya sir ne mujhe propose kiya? Ohh god I just wish ki aisa sach Mai ho jaaye sach Mai vo mujhe propose kare.

And she got up from the bed and went to bath.

She was getting ready for the bureo she was In front of mirror combining her hairs but she was lost in last night's incident. (a big smile appeared on her face remembering the incident)

Shreya (in mind) - Mai bahut excited hu Daya sir se milne ke liye! Kal maine unnse kuch kaha bhi nahi aaj jaake ache se baat karti hu.

And with these thoughts she left for the bureo.

 **At Bureo-**

Daya was seating on his desk trying to be busy in work but he was not able to concentrate on his work.

He was feeling very guilty for whatever happened between him and Shreya last night.

Abhijeet saw him and went near him touched his shoulder and asked - Kya hua Daya tu itna pareshan kyu lag raha hai?

Daya (trying to hide) - Nahi aisi koi baat nahi hai abhijeet Bass vo ek file complete karni hai ussi ke baare Mai soch raha tha!

Meanwhile Shreya entered the bureo. Her face was glowing she was looking extremely happy

Daya looked at her and felt guilty he tried to avoid the eye contact and started reading his file.

Shreya went near his desk and wished him and abhijeet "Good Morning" sweetly

Abhijeet - Good Morning Shreya! Kya baat hai badi khush najar aa rahi Ho?

Shreya (trying to hide her smile) - nahi Sir aisi to koi baat nahi hai!  
Mujhe thoda kaam hai mai chalti hu

And she went to her desk.

Daya was looking really tensed thinking about Shreya.

 **Meanwhile Acp sir entered the bureo.**

Acp - Mujhe tum logo se bahut jaruri baat karni hai?

Abhijeet - haan boliye na sir kya baat hai?

Acp - Daya Abhijeet tum dono Mai se kisi ek ko ek important mission ke liye ek mahine ke liye delhi jaana hoga!

Daya (without thinking) - Sir! Mai jaaunga.

Shreya and Abhijeet both looked at him shockingly.

Acp - are you sure daya?

Daya - Haaan Sir Mai jaaunga iss mission par!

Acp - Thik hai Daya tum ek ghante baad mujhe mere cabin Mai milo mission ke bare Mai details discuss karni hai.

Daya - okay sir.

And Acp left from there.

Daya looked at shreya she was looking really upset the smile which was on her face some time ago was vanished! He was feeling bad for her.

Daya (in mind) - Hum dono ke liye yahi acha hoga shreya ki hum dono durr rahe ek dusre se! Shayad 1 mahina durr rahogi to bhulne Mai thodi aasani hogi.

Shreya Wanted to say something but before she could say anything he left the bureo.

Shreya (in mind) - Daya Sir ne bina soche hi mission ke liye haa Kardi! Kahi vo ye sab meri vajah se to nahi kar rahe kahi vo mujhse durr jaane ke liye to ye sab nahi kar rahe? Nahi nahi ye tu kya soch rahi hai Shreya aisa kuch nahi hai tujhe to pata hi hai vo apni duty ko leke kitna serious rehte hai tu kuch bhi mat soch!

 **In** **evening** -

Daya was in parking lot going towards his car when Shreya reached there. She hugged daya tightly.

Daya was shocked at her sudden behavior he immediately broke the hug and asked (angrily) - ye tum kya kar rahi Ho? Hosh Mai to ho?

Shreya (with tears) -Daya sir Mai aapko bahut Miss karungi please aap jaldi aa jaana

Daya was about to say further when suddenly abhijeet came there.

Abhijeet - arre bhai kya baate Ho rahi hai?

Daya controlled himself and replied - kuch nahi abhijeet! Mai Bass ghar jaa raha hu kal subah hi niklana hai delhi ke liye.

Abhijeet - haaan yaar daya please jaldi aa jaana! Mai tujhe bahut miss karunga.

Daya - Mai bhi tujhe bahut miss karunga yaar! (and he looked at Shreya) acha Mai jaata hu ab.

And he went from there..

Shreya was standing there with tears in her eyes.

Abhijeet - don't worry Shreya vo jaldi aa jaayega.

Shreya (looked at other side and wiped her tears) - nahi Sir aisi….

But before she could complete her sentence Abhijeet interrupted

Abhijeet - dekho shreya mujhse mat chupao Mai jaanta hu tum daya se pyaar karti Ho.

Shreya was hell shocked to hear this.

Abhijeet - Shreya! Mai sirf tumse itna hi kahoonga apne jazbaato ko mat chupaao! Daya se apne pyaar ka izhaar kar do vo saamne se kabhi kuch nahi bolega Mai usse ache se jaanta hu.

Shreya - sir ye aap Kya keh rahe hai?

Abhijeet (patted her cheeks) - mene jo kaha uss bare Mai sochna jarur! Ab Mai chalta hu.

And he left from there.

Shreya (in mind) - Abhijeet Sir ko kaise pata chala ki Mai daya Sir se pyaar karti hu? But jo bhi Ho unnhone thik hi kaha mujhe daya sir se apne dil ki baat keh deni chahiye! Agar unnke kehne ka intzaar kiya to shayad vo din kabhi naa aaye!  
Aur issme harz hi Kya hai jaruri thodi hai ki harr baar Pehle ladka hi bole? Haan ye sahi rahega Daya sir ke mission se vaapas aate hi Mai unnhe bata dungi that I am in love with him. (and a big smile appeared on her face)

A/N - **So Shreya has decided to propose Daya!** **To** **aage kya** **hoga? How will she propose him** **what will be Daya's reaction?**


	7. Chapter 7

1month later -

Today was the day when daya was returning from his mission. Shreya was really happy and excited to meet him

Shreya was in his house getting ready for the bureo.

Shreya (in mind) - ohh god! Aaj daya sir vaapas aa rahe hai Mai aaj raat ko hi unhe apne dil ki baat bata dungi (and she looked in the mirror and smiled shyly)

In bureo -

Daya came to the bureo and submitted the file to the Acp sir.

Acp (proudly) - Good Job Daya! Mujhe tumse yahi umeed thi.

Daya - thank you sir!

Acp - acha! Mujhe kuch important kaam hai to Mai bahar jaa raha hu. Tum aurr abhijeet yaha sab sambhal Lena.

Daya - sure sir!

And Acp went from there.

Meanwhile Abhijeet entered in the bureo Daya was working on his PC.

Abhijeet (happily) - Daya tu aa gaya?

Hearing his voice Daya looked at him and smiled.

Abhijeet happily went near him and hugged him

Abhijeet - Mene tujhe bahut miss kiyaa yaar!

Daya - mene bhi tujhe bahut miss kiya.

And they broke the hug.

Daya - abhijeet mujhe yaad aaya Mai Apni gaadi lock Karna bhul gaya! Mai karke aata hu.

And he hurriedly started walking outside the bureo.

Meanwhile Shreya was also coming inside and they both collide with each other. Shreya's hands touched his chest and they just lost in each others eyes.

Abhijeet saw them.

Abhijeet (in mind) - Kitne ache lagte hai ye dono saath Mai! Bhagwan Kare daya isska pyaar accept kar le.

"Ahem Ahem" Abhijeet coughed fakely.  
And they broke their eyelock.

Daya (angrily) - Dekh kar nahi chal sakti?

Shreya - sorry sir vo mera dhyaan hi nahi tha.

Daya didn't replied her anything and left from there.

Shreya was still standing there she was hurt by daya's rude behaviour.

Abhijeet felt it and went near her

Abhijeet - aaj hi mission se aaya hai na thakka hua hoga isliye chidda hua hai. Tum dil par mat lena.

Shreya (trying to hide) - Nahi sir aisi to koi baat nahi hai.

Abhijeet (looked at her) - Shreya?

Shreya - haaan sir mujhe bahut bura laga pata nahi daya sir mujhse humesha itne chiddte kyu hai? Mene aisa kya kiya hai sir?

Abhijeet (trying to convince) - Shreya aisi koi baat nahi hai vo Bass mission ki vajah se thakka hua hai! Acha tum ye batao tum daya ko apne dil ki baat kab batane wali ho?

Shreya - socha to tha sir ki aaj hi bata du Lekin ab lag raha hai ki kabhi na batau!

Abhijeet - Shreya itni choti si baat ko dil par mat lagao! Mujhe lagta hai tumhe aaj raat hi usse apne dil ki baat bata deni chahiye.

Shreya - sir aapko lagta hai vo mujhe mere pyaar ko accept karenge?

Abhijeet - haan jarur karega. Kyunki kahi na kahi vo bhi pyaar karta hai tumse Bass abhi tak usse ahsaas nahi hai uss baat ka shayad tum usse apne dil ki baat kaho tab usse bhi ahsaas Ho jaaye ki vo pyaar karta hai tumse!

Shreya (excited) - aap sach keh rahe hai sir?

Abhijeet (smiled) - haaan bilkul!

Shreya - thik hai sir! Mai aaj raat ko Hi Daya sir ko bata dungi.

Mujhe kya bata dogi tum shreya? Suddenly they heard Daya's voice.

Abhijeet (stammering) - vo…. Vo Shreya tumhe case se related saari information bata degi.

Daya - sach Mai yahi baat kar rahe The tum log ya mujhe dekhke baat palat di.

Shreya (nervous) - Hum aisa kyu karenge sir! Sach Mai yahi baat thi.

Daya - thik hai fir (and he went to his desk)

Shreya and abhijeet also got busy in their work.

In evening -

Daya was going towards his car in parking lot.

Daya sir? He heard voice of Shreya

Daya turned to her and asked - haaan bolo shreya?

Shreya (nervously) - sir aap please mujhe ghar drop kar denge?

Daya thought about the kiss incident which happened when he dropped Shreya at her home

Daya - I am sorry Shreya! Mujhe kuch important kaam hai tum taxi se chali jaao?

Shreya - Sir please mujhe iss Time taxi nahi milegi.

Daya (in mind) - ye tu Kya kar raha hai daya uss din jo bhi hua vo teri galti thi tu Shreya ko aise mana kaise kar sakta hai! Andhera bhi bahut ho gaya hai shayad mera usse drop Karna hi thik rahega.

Daya - thik hai chalo!

Shreya (happily) - thank you sir!

And they both sat in daya's car and left.

They reached at Shreya's house.

Daya - tumhara ghar aa gaya!  
Ab Mai chalta hu.

Shreya - sir please cofee pikar jaaiye?

Daya - nahi Shreya! Mujhe kuch kaam hai.

Shreya(pleading eyes) - please sir?

Daya - okay.

Shreya (happily) - Thank you sir.

Daya (in mind) - ye isske saamne mujhe kya ho jaata hai? Mai naa kyu nahi bol paata issko.

And they went inside the house.

Shreya made coffee for him and they started sipping their coffee.

Meanwhile rain started.

Shreya (excited) - Baarish?

And she went outside and started dancing in the rain

Daya came near the door holding his coffee cup he was looking at Shreya.

Shreya (happily) - Sir aap bhi aaiye na?

Daya - Aree nahi nahi! You enjoy.

Shreya reached near him and holded his arm - sir please chaliye na.

Daya couldn't say no to her and went outside.

Shreya - Sir baarish ki inn bundoo ko mehsoos kijiye aapko bahut Acha lagega.

Daya closed his eyes and looked towards the sky he was smiling.

Shreya - I love you sir

Hearing this daya opened his eyes and looked at her.

Daya (shocked) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho shreya!

Shreya turned her face to other side and said loudly - I Love You Daya sir! I love you so much

Daya was hell shocked he never expected Shreya would confess her love to him

Daya went near her and touched her from her shoulders - Ye tum kya bol rahi ho Shreya? Hosh Mai to ho?

Shreya - ab tak behosh thi sir aaj jaake hosh aaya hai! I love you daya sir I love you so much (and she hugged him)

Daya broke the hug and said in a loud voice - bass bahut ho chuka Shreya! Band karo apna ye bachpana.

Shreya's eyes filled with tears hearing this.

Shreya (with tears) - Ye bachpana nahi hai sir! Bahut pyaar karne lagi hu Mai aapse aur mujhe pata hai aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte Ho.

Daya (in disbelief) - Ye tumse kisne kaha Shreya? Hosh Mai aao please Mai pyaar nahi karta tumse

Shreya was shocked to hear this.

Shreya (stammering) - aa….. Aap jhuth bol rahe hai na sir? Majak kar rahe hai na?

Daya (guilty)- Shreya Mai jaanta hu uss din jo hua tumhe aisa lag raha hoga Mai tumse pyaar karta hu lekin ye sach nahi hai Shreya! Mai maanta hu uss din mujhse bahut badi galti ho gai…

But before he could complete his sentence Shreya spoke.

Shreya (with tears) - Galti?

Daya holded her from her shoulder looked in her eyes and said - Listen Shreya! Tum bahut achi ladki ho tum mai koi kami nahi hai but I am really sorry but I don't love you.

Hearing this Shreya breaks down she sat on the floor and started crying.

Daya went near her

Daya - Shreya please sambhalo khud ko! Mai isliye tumse durr rehna chahta tha mai tumhe kabhi hurt nahi karna chahta tha! Ho sake to please mujhe maaf kar Dena (linking hands)

But Shreya was not in a condition to say anything she was just crying.

Daya couldn't see her in that condition a tear fell from his eyes and he left from there.

Shreya was continuously crying.

Shreya (shouting looking at the sky) - Kyu? Aakhir kyu kiya aapne mere saath aisa?

Daya was in his car he was crying silently.

I am sorry Shreya aaj meri vajah se tum itni taklif Mai ho! Tum bahut achi Ho Shreya you deserve someone jo tumhe tumhare hisse ki saari khusi De sake tumhe pyaar kar sake lekin Mai tumhe vo khusi kabhi nahi de sakta shreya! Mai Muskaan ko kabhi nahi bhul sakta kabhi bhi nahi.

Here Shreya was crying like anything.

This pain was unbearable for her the pain of rejection the pain of one sided love..

Shreya (sobbing) -aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte daya sir! Thik hai Mai bhi aapko kabhi force nahi karungi mai chali jaaungi aapki jindagi se aur aapse bahut durr humesha humesha ke liye.

A/ N - this chapter is over! Let's see what happens next 


	8. Chapter 8

Daya was in his house he was hitting the punching bag continuously. Shreya's crying face was flashing infront of his eyes! he was really angry at himself for whatever he did to Shreya.

Daya (angrily) - Shreya meri vajah se itni taklif mai hai. I am really sorry Shreya (He was still hitting the punching bag cursing himself for breaking Shreya's heart)

Meanwhile Abhijeet came there.

Abhijeet was shocked to see daya in so much anger.

Abhijeet (loudly) - ye tu kya kar raha hai daya?

Hearing his voice daya stopped hitting the punching bag and went outside the room and sat on the sofa.

Abhijeet also went behind him.  
Daya was crying silently abhijeet sat near him

Abhijeet - kya baat hai daya?

Daya hugged him

Daya (crying) - Mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga abhijeet mene Shreya ko bahut taklif pahuchai hai!

Abhijeet broke the hug he was very confused

Abhijeet (confused) - ye tu kya bol raha hai daya? Hua kya hai thik se bata?

Daya explained him everything

Abhijeet (shocked) - ye tune Kya kiya Daya?

Daya - aur Mai kya karta abhijeet? Mai pyaar nahi karta shreya se aur Mai nahi chahata ki usse koi bhi umeed rahe mujhse.

Abhijeet - Kab tak? Aakhir Kab tak khud se jhuth bolega tu?

Daya (confused) - Kya matlab hai tumhara?

Abhijeet - daya tu maane ya naa maane lekin sach yahi hai ki tu bhi Shreya se pyaar karne laga hai.

Daya - ye sach nahi hai abhijeet!

Abhijeet - yahi sach hai Daya! tu Shreya se pyaar karta hai!

Daya (loudly) - Nahi Mai sirf Muskaan se pyaar karta hu!

Abhijeet - Kab tak sachai se durr bhagega tu daya?

Daya (angrily) - bass bahut ho gaya abhijeet! Band karo apni ye bakwas. Nahi karta Mai shreya se pyaar

Abhijeet - Thik hai maan liya nahi karte tum usse pyaar! Lekin aaj tune jo bhi kiya vo thik nahi kiya daya! Shreya bahut pyaar karti hai tujhse Tu usse aur apni jindagi ko ek mauka to de

Daya (angrily) - bahut ho chuka abhijeet! Mai sirf Muskaan se pyaar karta hu aur humesha karta rahunga.

Abhijeet (angrily) - Tu sirf apne baare Mai soch raha hai daya! Shreya ke aansu usska pyaar nahi dikh raha hai tujhe? Uss ladki se jyada pyaar tujhe koi nahi kar sakta.

Daya - Shreya bahut achi hai Lekin Mai usse pyaar nahi karta!

Abhijeet - sab meri hi galti hai mene hi shreya ko ye yakin dilaya ki tum bhi usse pyaar karte Ho! Ae bhagwan vo ladki kahi kuch kar na le apne aap ko!

Daya (in disbelief) - kya? tumne shreya ko ye bola ki Mai usse pyaar karta hu ?

Abhijeet (worriedly) - Mujhe Shreya ke paas jaana hoga! (and he hurriedly left the place without answering daya)

Daya was now worried about Shreya.

Abhijeet was driving his car.

Abhijeet (in mind) - Ae bhagwan ye mene kya kar diya! Shreya bahut pyaar karti hai daya se kahi vo khud ko kuch kar na le.

Abhijeet reached Shreya's house.

When he went inside the house he was shocked to see Shreya's condition. She was lying on the floor unconscious her hand was bleeding! She was holding a knife in her left hand she cutted her wrist.

Abhijeet (loudly) - Shreya! (he went near her)

Abhijeet (patting her cheeks) - aankhe kholo shreya! Ye tumne kya kiya (and he holded Shreya in his arms Carried in his car and took her to the hospital)

He reached to the hospital.

Doctor took Shreya inside the ICU and started treating her

Abhijeet was standing outside the ICU

Abhijeet (in mind) - Shreya ko kuch nahi hona chahiye! Agar usse kuch ho gaya to Mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paaunga

After half an hour doctor came out

Abhijeet (worriedly) - ab vo kaisi hai doctor?

Doctor - ab vo thik hai Mr. Abhijeet! Hum unnhe ward Mai shift kar rahe hai! Ek ghante Mai unnko hosh aa jaayega fir aap unnse mil sakte hai (and he went from there)

After an hour -

Abhijeet went inside Shreya's room she was seating on the bed and crying silently.

Abhijeet reached near her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Shreya (with tears) - kyu bachaya aapne mujhe sir? Mujhe mar jaane dijiye Mai nahi jeena chahti

Abhijeet - ye Kya bole jaa rahi ho tum! Haaan? Pagal ho gai Ho? (loudly)

Shreya (crying) - haan Mai pagal ho gai hu! Kyu Sir? Kyu aapne mere dil Mai umeed jagai kyu jhuth bola aapne ki daya sir bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai?

Abhijeet - mene tumse koi jhuth nahi bola Shreya! Daya bhi pyaar karta hai tumse Bass usse iss baat ka ab tak ahsaas nahi hai.

Shreya (shouting) - Bass kijiye sir! Aur jhuth mat boliye

Abhijeet (with tears) - Mai sach keh raha hu Shreya! Daya iss sachai se bhaag raha hai lekin yahi sach hai ki vo bhi pyaar karne laga hai tumse! Vo ye baat nahi maan raha usski ek bahut badi vajah hai!

Shreya (confused) - Kaisi vajah Sir?

Abhijeet somehow composed himself and told Shreya everything about Muskaan and Daya!

Shreya was shocked to hear about Muskaan

Shreya - kya? Lekin Daya sir ne mujhe kabhi iss baare Mai kuch nahi bataya

Abhijeet - Daya ki aadat hai vo apni feelings logo ke saath share nahi kar paata! Muskaan ke jaane ke baad to mere dost ne jaise jeena hi chorr diya hai Lekin tumhare aane ke baad mujhe umeed ki ek kiran dikhai de rahi hai sirf tumhi ho shreya jo mere dost ko fir se jeena sikha sakti ho.

Meanwhile Daya reached there

He went near Shreya and hugged her tightly Shreya was shocked at his sudden act

Daya (while hugging her) - Tum thik to ho na? Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to Mai jee nahi paata.

Shreya was shocked to hear that. She broke the hug

Daya just realised what he just said.

Daya(trying to cover) - pagal ho tum? Dimag nahi hai thoda bhi? Ye kya harkat thi agar tumhe kuch ho jaata to?

Shreya was smiling seeing his concern

Daya (angrily) - ab ye muskura kya rahi Ho? Mene koi joke maara abhi? Shreya you are impossible! pagal Ho tum tumne aisa karne se pehle ek baar bhi mere baare Mai (he just realised what he is about to say) I mean hum sabke baare Mai nahi socha?

Shreya - Mai thik hu Sir! Aur vaise bhi Mai jeeyu ya maru usse aapko kya farak padta hai?

Daya (loudly) - mujhe farak padta hai bahut farak padta hai!

Shreya (with meaningful look) - Lekin kyu sir?

Daya didn't have any answer for her question.

Daya - tum dhayan rakho apna Mai chalta hu ek important kaam hai (and he went from there)

Shreya was now smiling

Abhijeet - dekha shreya! Mene kaha tha na tumse?

Shreya (looked at abhijeet) - aapne bilkul thik kaha tha Sir! Aaj jo unhone kaha usse saaf pata chalta hai ki vo meri bahut fikar karte hai.

Abhijeet - vo tumse pyaar karta hai Shreya aur tumhe usse iss baat ka ahsaas dilana hoga! Aur mujhe ye bhi pata hai ye kaam itna aasan nahi hai

Shreya - chahe kitna bhi mushkil kyu na Ho sir! Mai daya Sir ko ye ahsaas Dila ke rahungi ki vo bhi mujhse pyaar karte hai! Mai unnhe fir se jeena sikhaungi mohaabbat karna sikhaungi! Unnhe ye yakin dilaungi ki pyaar dobara ho sakta hai. Isske liye chahe mujhe kuch bhi kyu na karna pade.

A/N - Now the main story has started! Ab dekhte hai daya ko kaise realise hoga ki he is in love with Shreya. What will Shreya do now? Please review


	9. Chapter 9

Next evening -

Daya was on the beach seating on the stone crying silently he was feeling guilty because of him Shreya tried to commit suicide.

Daya (in mind) - Meri vajah se shreya ne suicide karne ki koshish ki! Agar ussko kuch ho jaata to Mai apne aap ko kabhi maaf nahi kar paata! Mere saath humesha aisa kyu hota hai jo log mujhe ache lagte hai jo mere karib hote hai vo humesha mujhse durr ho jaate hai (he thought about Muskaan and cried more)

Meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he wiped his tears and turned he was shocked to see Shreya there.

Daya - Shreya! tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?

Shreya sat beside him "Mujhe pata tha sir ki aap yahi honge" she said

Daya - lekin Shreya tum yaha kya kar rahi ho? Tumhe to aaram karna chahiye

Shreya (smiled) - Aaram hi kar rahi thi sir par aaram karne se bhi jyada jaruri tha ek Kaam Karna.

Daya (confused) - kya matlab?

Shreya - Mai aapko bahut ache se jaanti hu sir aap apne aap ko taklif de rahe hai apne aap ko jimmedar maante hai mene kal jo bevkoofi ki usske liye.

Daya - Tumne aisa kyu kiya Shreya? Mai kitna darr gaya tha ek pal ke liye to laga jaise mene tumhe humesha ke liye kho diya (trying to control his tears)

Shreya - I am really sorry sir! Lekin kal jab aapne mujhse kaha ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte to Mai tut gai thi aisa laga jaise mere jeene ka to koi matlab hi nahi hai!

Daya (guilty) - Mai kabhi tumhe taklif nahi pahuchana chahta tha Shreya isliye humesha tumse durr rehne ki koshish karta tha taaki tumhe taklif na pahuche lekin mene aakhirkar tumhe taklif pahucha hi di! Mai tumhara gunahgar hu Shreya! Please mujhe maaf kar do

Shreya - issme aapki koi galti nahi hai sir! Aap kisi ko jaanbujh kar taklif pahucha hi nahi sakte.  
Galti meri hi thi mene kabhi aapko samajhne ki koshish hi nahi ki mai aapse pyaar karne ka daava karti hu lekin kabhi ye nahi dekh paayi ki aap kis dard se gujar rahe hai!

Daya - Tum bahut achi ho Shreya! You deserve someone jo tumse bahut pyaar kar sake vo pyaar jo tum deserve karti ho jo Mai tumhe kabhi nahi de sakta.

Shreya - Aapko guilty feel karne ki koi jarurat nahi hai Mai samajh sakti hu! I am sorry sir mujhe Muskaan ke baare Mai pata nahi tha

Daya was shocked to hear this

Daya (shocked) - Tumhe Muskaan ke baare Mai kisne bataya?

Shreya - Abhijeet sir ne kal bataya! Muskaan bahut lucky thi sir jo aap usse abhi bhi itna pyaar karte ho.

Daya - I am sorry mujhe tumhe pehle hi Muskaan ke baare Mai bata dena chahiye tha! Muskaan se bahut pyaar karta tha Mai lekin meri kharab kismat ne ussko mujhse humesha ke liye cheen liya! (tears started flowing from his eyes)

He turned to other side and wiped his tears

Daya - meri kismat aisi hi hai Shreya jo bhi insaan mere karib hota hai vo mujhse humesha ke liye cheen jaata hai bachpan Mai Maa baap cheen gaye Anaath Aashram Mai pal ke bada hua fir meri jindagi Mai Muskaan aayi usske aane ke baad Mai apne saare gum bhul gaya bahut khush the hum dono lekin bhagwan se meri khusi dekhi nahi gayi unhone mujhse meri Muskaan ko bhi cheen liya!

Shreya was listening him keenly.

Daya - Mere paas apna kehne ke liye agar koi hai to vo sirf Abhijeet! Mera dost mera parivar sab vahi hai.  
Shreya sach kahu to mujhme ab itni himmat nahi hai ki Mai kisi aur se pyaar kar saku agar vo insaan bhi mujhse durr ho gaya to Mai jee nahi paaunga! Bahut kuch kho chuka hu apni jindagi Mai ab aur kuch khone ki himmat nahi hai mujhme.

Shreya kept a hand on his hand giving him assurance that no matter what she will never leave him.

Shreya - Sir Mai jaanti hu ye sab bahut mushkil raha hoga aapke liye! But trust me sir Mai kabhi aapko chorr kar nahi jaaungi aapki har ek pareshani har ek dukh Mai aapka saath dungi humesha. aapka pyaar na sahi to ek achi dost bankar!

Daya could feel the pain in her voice

Daya - mujhe maaf kar do Shreya! Shayad Mai tumse kabhi pyaar na kar paau. Mai apni jindagi Mai Muskaan ki jagah kisi ko nahi de sakta

Shreya - Mai aapki Jindagi Mai Kabhi Muskaan ki jagah lena bhi nahi chahti sir Mai to Bass aapke dil Mai aapki jindagi Mai thodi si jagah chahti hu!

Daya - Shreya Mai jaanta hu mene tumhara bahut dil dukhaya hai isske liye tum mujhe jo chaho vo saja de sakti ho.

Shreya - sab kuch bhul jaate hai sir! Bhul jaate hai ki mai aapse pyaar karti hu bhul jaate hai jo bhi mene aapse kaha jo bhi aapne mujjse kaha! Aaj se ek nayi shuruaat karte hai!  
Aur haaan! Punishment to aapko jarur milegi aur aapki punishment ye hai ki aapko aaj se apni saari baate mere saath share karni padegi mera dost banna padega! Bataiye karenge na mujhse dosti?

Daya was shocked to hear this how could Shreya do this. He has broken her heart how could she forgive him so easily

Daya - Shreya ye?

Shreya - itna to haq de dijiye mujhe sir! Kya Mai aapki dosti ke bhi layak Nahi hu?

Daya - aisi koi baat nahi hai Shreya!

Shreya (forwarding her hand towards him) - Friends?

Daya thought for a moment and then shake hand with her

Shreya Smiled.

Daya - tum itni achi kyu ho Shreya?

Shreya - Ye to pata nahi sir Lekin itna jarur pata hai ki abhi bahut late ho raha hai aapko ghar jaake aaram karna chahiye! Kal bureo bhi to jaana hai

Daya - haaan! Chalo pehle Mai tumhe drop kar deta hu

Shreya Smiled and they both went from there.

Daya dropped Shreya at her house and then went to his house.

Shreya was lying on the bed thinking about Daya!

Shreya (in mind) - dost ban kar hi sahi aapko Mai apne pyaar ka ahsaas dila kar rahungi sir!

A/N - sorry for the boring chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

**15days later** -

CID team members were seating in the cafeteria in the lunch break.

They were chatting and pulling each other's legs.

Abhijeet (teasingly) - Tumhe pata hai Freddy! Mene suna hai ki humare CID bureo ki jagah kahi saal pehle yaha ek kabristaan hua karta tha!

Freddy (scared+shocked) - sir! Aap sach keh rahe ho?

Shreya (adding fuel) - haan Freddy sir! Aur mene to ye bhi suna hai ki yaha par kuch aatmaye bhi ghumti hai raat Mai.

Freddy was hell scared to hear the word "Aatma"

Freddy (scared) - ye…. Ye aap logo ne mujhe pehle kyu nahi bataya? Mai yaha ab nahi rahunga Mai aaj hi apne transfer ki application daal dunga! (he was murmuring the hanuman chalisa)

Seeing his condition Abhijeet and everyone started laughing.

Freddy (confused) - ye aap log itna hass kyu rahe hai?

Daya (nodding his head in disappointment) - abhi bhi nahi samjhe Freddy? Ye log bass tumhari taang khinch rahe the. Koi aatma vaatma nahi hai yaha

Shreya (laughing) - hahhahhha! Abhijeet sir aap bilkul thik keh rahe the Freddy sir ki shakal dekhne layak thi aatma ka naam sunnke.

Daya looked at Shreya. He felt really good seeing her laughing! unknowingly a smile appeared on his face

Freddy (fake anger) - Abhijeet sir to humesha aisa hi karte hai! Shreya tum bhi innke saath mil gai? Apne senior ke saath aisa majak karte hue tumhe sharam nahi aati?

Shreya (serious+upset) - I am really sorry sir! Mai to bass…

But before she could complete her sentence Freddy started laughing

Freddy - hahhahhaha Shreya! Tumhari shakal dekhne layak thi. Mai to bass majak kar raha tha

And all of them bursted into laughing

Sachin - kitna acha lag raha hai na sir! Bade dino baad hum aise masti kar rahe hai varna to kaam se fursat hi nahi milti.

Pankaj (excited) - sir! Mere paas ek idea hai! Kyu na hum sab picnic ke liye chale? Bahut din ho gaye sir hum log sab saath Mai kahi nahi gaye.

Abhijeet - areee wah! Ye to bahut Acha idea hai.  
Lekin jaaye kaha?

Freddy (excited) - sir! Mere gaon chale? Pichli baar jab hum gaye the to kitna maja kiya tha! Aur Sabse jyada khush to Muskaan thi (he just realised what he said)

Shreya looked at Daya his smile disappeared hearing Muskaan's name.

Shreya (trying to cover) - ye to bahut acha idea hai Sir! Hum aapke gaon hi chalte hai bahut maja aayega. Hai na Daya sir?

Daya looked at her she was looking very excited.

Daya - haan Shreya! Hum sab jarur jaayenge

Pankaj (a little upset) - lekin sir! Acp sir se baat kaun Karega?

Abhijeet - hmm ye to badi mushkil ka kaam hai!

Shreya - sir! Mai baat karu Acp sir se?

Abhijeet - are you sure?

Shreya (confident) - yess sir! Mai baat kar lungi

And she went towards the Acp's cabin

Daya (in mind) - bhagwan Kare Sir ka mood thik ho! Varna Shreya par baras padenge vo

After 15minutes Shreya came back to the cafeteria She was looking a little upset

Daya went near her and worriedly asked "Kya hua Shreya? Itni upset kyu lag rahi ho? Acp sir ne daanta?

Shreya (looked at Daya) - Sir vo Acp sir ne Jaane ki permission de di.

Everyone was shocked to hear this

Pankaj (excited) - tum sach keh rahi ho Shreya?

Shreya (happily) - haaan pankaj! Acp sir ne kaha ki hum sab jaa sakte hai lekin sirf 2din ke liye

Pankaj (happily) - yeahhhh! Bahut maja aayega

 **Next Morning** -

They kept their luggage in the mini bus and sat inside when Shreya entered their were only one empty seat that too beside Daya! She happily goes and sit on that seat. (and they drove towards Freddy's village)

They reached the Village. Everyone were looking too excited and specially Shreya

Shreya (happily) - wowww! Ye sab kitna Sundar hai

Tarika - kya baat hai Shreya! Aisa lag raha hai pehli baar koi gaon dekh rahi ho

Meanwhile Daya interuppted "Bilkul thik kaha aapne doctor Tarika! Shreya ko humesha se hi gaon dekhna tha humare Freddy ne aaj usski ye khawaish puri kar di! Kyu Shreya?

Tarika was looking at Daya with shocking expressions

Tarika (shocked) - tumhe to Shreya ke baare Mai sab kuch pata hai! Aakhir baat kya hai (teasing him)

Daya got really uncomfortable at her question Shreya could sense it.

Shreya - haan Doctor Tarika! Sirf Daya sir ko hi nahi Abhijeet sir ko bhi pata hai vo ek din baato baato Mai mene bol diya tha! Hai na Abhijeet sir? ( signalled Abhijeet to handle the situation)

Abhijeet - haaan Tarika ji! Shreya bilkul thik bol rahi hai.

Tarika (suspicious) - Abhijeet! Tum mujhse kuch chupa to nahi rahe ho na?

Abhijeet (stammering) - mai…. Mai aapse bhala kyu kuch chupaunga Tarika Ji! Aap bhi na kitna shaq karti hai mujh par (and he wrapped his hand around her shoulder)

Tarika - tum kehte ho to maan leti hu!

Shreya and Abhijeet took a relief sigh.

 **In evening** -

Daya was seating near the river throwing stones in the river thinking about Muskaan.  
Muskaan's memories were flashing in front of his eyes! Last time when he visited this village Muskaan was with her and now she is nowhere! Tears were flowing from his eyes.

Meanwhile Shreya comes there she saw Daya from the distance she could see How hurt he was!

She started walking towards him but there were many stones on the floor due to which her ankle twisted and she got sprain in her ankle.

Shreya (in pain) - ahhhh!

Daya heard her voice he turned back and saw Shreya seating on the floor moaning in pain.

He wiped his tears and ran towards her.

Daya (worriedly) - Kya hua Shreya! Tum thik to ho?

Shreya - sir bahut dard ho raha hai! Shayad moch aa gai hai!

Daya (angrily) - tumhe yaha aane ki kya jarurat thi! Dikhao mujhe (and he touched her ankle)

Though her ankle was paining but when he touched her for a moment she forgot everything.

Daya (worriedly) - bahut dard ho raha hai?

Shreya could see the love and concern in his eyes.

Shreya - haan Sir dard to ho raha hai!

Daya twisted her ankle suddenly she loudly screamed and holded his shirt tightly.

Daya - sorry! Par ye jaruri tha. Dekho tumhara dard gayab ho gaya

Shreya realised that she is not feeling any pain now.

Shreya - Aree haa sir sach Mai mujhe ab bilkul dard nahi ho raha!

Daya - Dard ki vajah ko hi mita diya jaaye to fir dard aapko chuu bhi nahi sakta!

Shreya (with a meaningful look) - bilkul thik kaha aapne sir! Jab tak hum apne dard ko durr karne ki koshish hi naa kare vo kabhi humse durr ho hi nahi sakta.

Daya understood what she was trying to say! But he didn't replied anything and went from there.

Shreya (in mind) - aapko koshish karni hogi sir! Jab tak aap Muskaan ki yaado ko pakad kar baithenenge dard aapka picha nahi chorrega! Aapko samajhna hoga Sir ki past kitna bhi khubsurat kyu na ho vo humesha past hi rehta hai. Mai aapse vaada karti hu sir aapke har ek dukh har ek dard ko khusi Mai badal dungi (a tear dropped from her eyes)

 **In Night** -

All the members gathered in the garden area. They were seating there talking with each other.

Pankaj - sir! Bahut bore ho rahe hai kyu na hum koi game khele? Kyu na hum truth aur dare khele?

Abhijeet - Aree bhai! Ye kaunsa game hai?

Purvi (excited) - sir ye bahut hi majedar game hai (and she explained the game to him)

Abhijeet - are wahh! Ye to bahut hi acha game lag raha hai. Chalo shuru karte hai

Pankaj Spinned the bottle and it stopped at Daya!

Abhijeet - Daya se Mai puchunga! Batao Daya truth ya dare?

Daya thought for sometime and then chooses 'Truth'

Abhijeet - acha! Ye batao tumhe Shreya Mai sabse achi baat kya lagti hai?

Daya was shocked at his sudden question

Abhijeet - Aree vo humari sabse new member hai to hume pata hona chahiye na! Batao Daya?

Daya looked at Shreya she was smiling.

Daya - Usski Hasi! Chahe kaisi bhi situation ho usski muskurahat nahi jaati saari musibate haste haste Paar kar leti hai! Usski Smile itni pyaari hai ki koi rota hua insaan bhi khush ho jaaye usski Smile dekh kar.  
Mujhe usski sabse buri baat lagti hai jab vo roti hai usski aankho Mai aansu bilkul bhi ache nahi lagte.

Everyone were shocked to hear his answer while Abhijeet and Shreya were smiling.

Pankaj spinned the bottle again and this time it stopped at Shreya.

Purvi (happily) - Shreya! Truth ya Dare?

Shreya (looking at Daya) - Dare!

Purvi - perfect! Mai kab se wait kar rahi thi.  
Mene suna hai tu bahut Acha gaana gaati hai to aaj ek gaana ho jaaye.

Shreya (hesitate) - Gaana? Nahi nahi please kuch aur karne ke liye bol de.

Purvi - kuch aur nahi! Mujhe to gaana hi sunna hai.  
Daya Sir aap kahiye na isse aapki baat nahi taalegi vo

Daya - Shreya please gaao na!

Shreya couldn't say no to him.

She started singing a song looking at him.

 **Haan aa o...**

 **Main jaan ye vaar doon,**

 **Har jeet bhi haar doon,**

 **Keemat ho koi tujhe beinteha pyaar doon**

 **Saari hadein meri,**

 **Ab maine tod di,**

 **Dekar mujhe pataa awaargi ban gaye**

 **Haan hasi ban gaye,**

 **Haan nami ban gaye** ,

 **Tum mere aasmaan ,**

 **Meri zameen ban gaye**

 **Aa o… aa…**

 **Kya khoob Rab ne kiya,**

 **Bin maange itna diya,**

 **Warna hai milta kahaan,**

 **Hum kaafiron ko Khuda,**

 **Hasratein ab meri,**

 **tumse hai jaa mili,**

 **Tum duaa ab meri,**

 **aakhiri ban gaye**

 **Haan hasi ban gaye,**

 **Haan nami ban gaye,**

 **Tum mere aasmaan** **,Meri zameen ban gaye.**

She sang melodiously only she knew that every word was her message for him!

Everyone clapped for her and praised her.  
She looked at Daya he was smiling

Shreya (in mind) - I wish ki aapke chehre se ye muskurahat kabhi gaayab na ho! (and she smiled)

A/N - Done with this chapter! Hope you guys liked it.  
Please review


	11. Chapter 11

Next Day -

Everyone gathered on the dining table for breakfast.

Abhijeet (happily) - kya baat hai? bahut achi Khusbu aa rahi hai. Kya banaya hai?

And he checked the dishes on the table his face glows like a bulb.

Abhijeet - Aree wahh! Gajar ka halwa, Kheer, Puri! Aaj to maje hai kyu Pankaj?

Pankaj - wowwww sir! Itna saara khana. Mujhse to control nahi ho raha hai sir (and he started serving himself)

Abhijeet and Daya nodded their head in disappointment.

Freddy - vaise Shreya! Itna sab kuch kisne banaya hai?

Purvi (teasingly) - sir actually (she looked at Abhijeet) Dr. Tarika

But before she could complete her sentence Abhijeet started coughing.

Daya (rubbing her back) - Kya hua Abhijeet! Ye lo paani piyo (he offered him a glass of water)

Abhijeet sipped the water while Tarika was glaring at him angrily.

Shreya saw both of them she was confused why Tarika is angry

Purvi (giggling) - Aree sir! Pehle puri baat to Sun lijiye. Ye khana doctor tarika ne bilkul nahi banaya hai ye saara khana Shreya ne banaya hai!

Abhijeet took a relief sigh hearing that.

Abhijeet - thank god! Agar Tarika Ji ne banaya hota to (he looked at Tarika she was fuming in anger) to to baat hi kuch aur hoti! Meri Tarika to lajawab khana banati hai

Daya and everyone started laughing seeing Abhijeet's condition.

Tarika (angrily) - Abhijeet! Mai itna bhi bura khana nahi banati hu. At least mene tumhare liye try to kiya tha. Lekin tum! leave it mujhe tumse baat hi nahi karni hai (and she angrily went from there)

Abhijeet (holding his head) - gai bhains paani mai! Tum log breakfast enjoy karo mai jara madam ki gaaliya enjoy karta hu (and he too went behind Tarika calling her name)

Shreya (in mind) - Abhijeet sir aur Dr. Tarika ki chemistry kitni achi hai na. Kitne ache lagte hai dono saath mai (and she smiled)

Purvi - arre Shreya! Kaha kho gai? Daya sir ko halwa to serve kar unnka favourite hai gajar ka halwa

Shreya smiled and served him the Halwa.

Daya was continuously staring at her while eating the halwa. Purvi noticed it

Purvi (teasingly) - Daya sir! Ye to bataiye aapko halwa kaisa laga? Shreya ne bade hi pyaar se aapke liye banaya hai

Daya (looked at Purvi) - acha bana hai!

Purvi - acha ki bahut acha?

Daya (fake smile) - bahut acha hai!

Daya (in mind) - ye halwa bilkul vaisa hi hai jaisa meri Muskaan banati thi mere liye. Pata nahi kyu jab bhi Shreya ko dekhta hu aisa lagta hai Shreya ke roop mai meri Muskaan mere saamne khadi hai!

Daya looked at Shreya! She asked him "what happened" in sign language. He nodded his head in "nothing" and they both smiled.

Shreya went to the terrace where Tarika's scolding session was going on and Abhijeet was standing there like a obedient kid.

Abhijeet - ab gussa chorr bhi dijiye Tarika Ji!  
Aapko bhale hi khana Banana naa aata ho lekin mai to fir bhi aapse hi pyaar karta hu!

Tarika - tum kehna kya chahte ho Abhijeet! Maana mujhe khana Banana nahi aata par mai at least try to kar rahi hu na. Mai tumse baat hi kyu kar rahi hu! Just go I don't want to talk to you

Shreya - mai aap logo ko disturb to nahi kar rahi?

Tarika - acha hua tu aa gai Shreya!

Shreya (smiled) - Dr. Tarika itna gussa acha nahi hota! Aap ye halwa khaiye aapka gussa thoda thanda ho jaayega

Abhijeet - haan haan! Khilao khilao halwa khilao! Kam se kam meri jaan to nahi khayegi (in slow voice)

Tarika - kya kaha tumne Abhijeet?

Shreya - ab aap log jhagdana band kijiye please! Hum yaha holiday par aaye hai yaha to at least mat jhagda kijiye.  
Dr. Tarika mai aapko khana Banana sikhaungi aur dekhna aap itna acha khana banaoge ki Abhijeet sir ungliya chat'te reh jaayenge!

Tarika (happily) - sach mai tum mujhe khana Banana sikhaogi?

Shreya (smiled) - haan

Tarika happily hugged her "Thank you so much Shreya! You are the best. Tujhe pata hai Shreya mujhe humesha se ek bahen chahiye thi aaj mujhe meri bahen mil gai"

Abhijeet - excuse me! Dr. Tarika.  
Shreya meri bahen hai aapki nahi. To meri bahen ko apni bahen bulana band kijiye

Tarika broke the hug and turned to Abhijeet.

Tarika - ohh really! Abhijeet? Aur ye sab Kab hua?

Abhijeet (wrapped her hand around Shreya's shoulder) - jab se Shreya CID mai aayi hai usska sabse jyada support mene hi kiya hai! Kyu Shreya mai bhai nahi hu kya tumhara?

Shreya's eyes filled with tears hearing this she hugged Abhijeet!

Tarika nodded her head in disappointment.

Tarika - offo! Shreya ab ye senti mat ho (and the trio hugged)

Daya saw them from a distance he was smiling seeing all of them together! Abhijeet was his only family and Shreya was Abhijeet's favourite.

Daya (in mind) - Muskaan ki tarah Shreya bhi Abhijeet ki favourite hai! Pata nahi iss ladki mai aisa Kya hai? naa cahhte hue bhi mai isski taraf khincha chala jaa raha hu! Meri Muskaan ki bahut saari baate mujhe Shreya mai dikhti hai. Pata nahi kya ho raha hai mujhe?

And next day they all returned back to Mumbai.

Some Days later -

It was Shreya's birthday today! Abhijeet organized a party for her in a restaurant.  
Whole CID team was gathered there.

Daya was seating on a chair when Shreya came there. She was wearing a Blue color gown with her hairs open and was not looking less than a princess.  
Daya was staring at her continuously he just lost in her beauty.

Abhijeet (teasingly) - Daya! Muhh band kar le nahi to makhi ghus jaayegi

Daya felt embarrassed. He started looking here and there.

Shreya reached near him.

Abhijeet side hugged Shreya and wished her.

Abhijeet - bahut sundar lag rahi ho bilkul pari ki tarah!

Shreya (smiled) - thank you sir!

Abhijeet - sir nahi Bhaiya bolo!

Shreya (with happy tears) - Bhaiya!

Abhijeet patted her cheeks and left both of them alone.

Daya - Happy Birthday Shreya!

Shreya - Thank You sir!

Daya - ye tumhare liye (he gave her a box)

She opened the box it was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings!

Shreya(happily) - bahut sundar hai sir! Thank You.

Daya (unknowingly) - par tumse jyada nahi!

Shreya was shocked to hear this she couldn't believe her ears.

Shreya - kya kaha sir aapne?

Daya just realised what he said.

Daya (avoiding eye contact) - nahi! Mera matlab hai tum par ye earrings sundar lagenge (and he left from there)

While Shreya was standing there smiling.

After sometime Shreya cutted the cake and the party started.

Everyone were dancing while Daya and Shreya were seating there looking at each other.

Meanwhile Kavin came there.

Kavin (happily) - may I have a dance with this beautiful girl? (forwarding his hand)

Shreya smiled and went with him on the dance floor.  
Kavin and Shreya started dancing holding each other's hands.

While Daya felt jealous seeing Shreya dancing with someone else.

Meanwhile Abhijeet came near Daya he saw him and understood the whole matter.

Abhijeet - kya hua Daya? Tu thik to hai?

Daya - mujje kya hoga mai bilkul thik hu! Dekho to Shreya kitni khusi khusi dance kar rahi hai Kavin ke saath!

Abhijeet(teasingly)- haaan! Dekho na dono kitne ache lag rahe hai saath mai

Daya (jealous) - khak ache lag rahe hai saath mai! Shreya kehti hai ki vo mujhse pyaar karti hai mere saath bhi to dance kar sakti thi vo!

Abhijeet - haan kar sakti thi! Lekin tune ussko pucha hi kab dance karne ke liye.

Daya - haan to vo bhi to puch sakti thi!

Abhijeet nodded his head in disappointment!

Abhijeet - tujhe kyu itna bura lag raha hai Daya? Vo chahe kisi ke saath bhi dance kare! tujhe kyu farak pad raha hai?

Daya (trying to hide) - mujhe kyu farak padega! Chahe vo kisi ke saath bhi dance kare

Abhijeet - abhi bhi vaqt hai Daya! Samajh jaa isse pehle ki bahut der ho jaaye.

Daya (looked at Abhijeet) - Kya matlab hai tumhara Abhijeet?

Abhijeet - tujhe dekhkar koi andha bhi bata sakta hai ki tu pyaar karne laga hai Shreya se! Kavin to Purvi ke liye reserved hai lekin Shreya jaisi itni achi ladki ke liye ladko ki kami nahi hai lekin puri duniya ko chorrkar vo tujhse pyaar karti hai! Abhi bhi vaqt hai Daya samajh jaa! apna le Shreya ko (and he left from there)

Daya (in mind) - Kya mai sach mai pyaar karne laga hu Shreya se?

He looked at Shreya she saw him and smiled.

A/N - I will try to finish this story in this week.  
May be 2-3 chapters more to go.


	12. Chapter 12

Some months later -

It was late in the night Daya and Shreya were alone in the bureo working on a file.

Suddenly Daya's hand touched Shreya's hand they both felt something strange by that touch they looked at each other. Their were some unknown feelings in Daya's eyes.

Daya averted his eyes and they again got busy in their work.

After sometime they finished with the file work and it was the time to go home. It was very late in the night so Daya decided to drop Shreya.

Daya (concerned) - bahut late ho gaya hai! Chalo mai tumhe drop kar deta hu

Shreya nodded and they both started walking towards the parking lot their was a immense silence between both of them. They reached the parking lot sat in his car and drove towards Shreya's home.

In halfway suddenly it started raining. Daya looked at Shreya he was well aware about Shreya's love for rain.

Daya stopped the car.

Shreya (confused) - kya hua sir? Aapne gaadi kyu rok di?

Daya (smiled) - tumhe baarish bahut pasand hai na Shreya! to jaao enjoy the rain.

Shreya felt happy when he said that. She happily step outside the car and started dancing enjoying the rain not caring about anything.

She was happily enjoying the rain Daya was watching her from inside the car. after sometime he too step out of the car. He was continuously staring at her he was still not sure about his feelings towards her.

He went near Shreya suddenly She stopped dancing when she realised Daya was just standing behind her. She turned to him he was looking at her like anything. Shreya's heart beat stopped for a moment. Her hairs were falling on her cheeks daya touched her cheeks and adjusted her hairs.

Shreya closed her eyes. Daya was not in his senses.  
Daya too closed his eyes. his hands were on Shreya's cheeks. He leaned towards her and was just about to kiss her. Their lips were just inches apart just then he heard the noice of thunderclap and due to which he comes back in his senses. He realised what he was about to do. He removed his hands from her cheeks and turned to other side.  
His back was towards her.

Daya (without looking at her) - I... I am Sorry!

But now that was enough for Shreya. She has had enough of all this! Now she can't take it anymore.  
She went near him and make him face her by holding his shoulder.

Shreya (angrily) - aap chahte kya hai Daya sir? Meri jindagi ka majak bana kar rakh diya hai aapne.  
Jab aapka mann karta hai aap mere paas aa jaate ho jab aapka mann karta hai aap sorry bol dete ho aur durr chale jaate ho. Aakhir aap chahte kya ho?

Daya was standing there silently he didn't had any answeres for her questions.

Shreya (with tears) - 2saal! 2saal se maine har koshish karke dekh li par aapke dil mai thodi si bhi jagah nahi bana paayi! Aap humesha kehte ho na ki aap Muskaan ki jagah kisi ko nahi de sakte. Maine kabhi unnki jagah lene ki nahi sochi mene to Bass humesha se aapke dil mai thodi si jagah chahi hai! (tears were flowing from her eyes) Par shayad mujhe vo bhi kabhi nahi mil paayegi!  
Ab Bass bahut ho chuka thak gai hu mai apni koshiso se, aapki zidd se. Ab aur bardasht nahi hota.  
I promise aaj se mai kabhi aapki life mai interfere nahi karungi! Mai hi pagal thi jo mene socha ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karne lage ho. Lekin ab sab samajh gai hu aur ab meri taraf se aapko kabhi koi shikayat ka mauka nahi milega (and she ran from there)

Daya was still standing there Shreya's questions were still echoing in his ears. He was not able to decide anything.

Daya - Shreya jab mere aas paas hoti hai to mujhe kya ho jaata hai? Kyu mai khud ko rok nahi paata? Kyu mai usski taraf khincha chala jaata hu? Kyu jab vo kisi aur ke saath hoti hai to mujhe acha nahi lagta?

His mind was asking all this questions but his stupid heart was not able to answer anything.

Some days later -

Daya and Shreya stopped talking with each other. Shreya started avoiding him while Daya wanted to talk to her but was not sure what to talk to her.

One Day Abhijeet informed everyone about Shreya's engagement.

Abhijeet (happily) - kal humari Shreya ki engagement hai hotel "Royal Palace" mai. Aap sab jarur aaiyega.

Daya was hell shocked to hear about her engagement.

Freddy (shocked) - Lekin sir! Achanak se ye sab?

Shreya (looking at Daya) - Freddy sir actually bahut jaldi jaldi mai decide hua! Isliye aap sab ko nahi bata paayi. Aap log please jarur aaiyega mujhe bahut khusi hogi.

Sachin (happily) - Aree Shreya! Ye bhi koi bolne wali baat hai hum sab jarur aayenge!

Daya's eyes filled with tears hearing about her engagement but he somehow composed himself and got busy in his work.

In evening -

Shreya was in parking lot Daya too came there.  
Seeing him Shreya started going from there but Daya holded her from her wrist and didn't allowed her to go. Shreya turned to him.

Daya (nervously) - Shreya! Kya tum iss engagement se khush ho?

Shreya (sarcastically) - kya farak padta hai sir! Mai khush hu ya nahi engagement to hokar hi rahegi.

Daya - kyu kar rahi ho tum ye engagement Shreya?

Shreya - kyunki mai apni family ko khush dekhna chahti hu! Aur meri family ki khusi iss baat mai hai ki meri shadi ho jaaye. (with a meaningful look) Kisi ka bahut intzar kiya lekin shayad vo intzar kabhi khatam nahi hoga isliye mene apni family ki baat maan li.

Daya (with tears) - Do you love me?

Shreya (without thinking) - ofcourse I Love You! Kitni baar kahu mai aapse ye?

Daya(with tears)- to mat karo ye Sagai!

Shreya (sarcastic smile) - chaliye nahi karungi mai ye sagai! Lekin kya aap shadi karenge mujhse? (she looked at him) nahi karenge na? Jaanti hu! isliye mene decide kar liya hai ki kal mai engagement karungi! Aap please jarur aana

Daya (nodding her head in no) - mai nahi aaunga!

Shreya - please kal sagai mai jarur aana! Mujhe bahut khusi hogi (and she started walking from there)

She stopped and again ran towards him and hugged him tightly (she was crying)

Shreya (crying) - please kal aap jarur aana! (she broke the hug and left the place)

Daya was still standing there tears were flowing from his eyes! He wiped his tears and went to his house.

In Night -

He was trying to sleep but sleep was miles away from his eyes. He was not able to wipe away the thoughts of Shreya. He was restless thinking Shreya is getting engaged tomorrow. Finally after struggling so much to sleep he slept.

Daya was standing outside his house when he saw Muskaan coming towards him smiling.

Daya got really happy seeing his Muskaan back he ran towards her and hugged her tightly

Daya (happily) - Muskaan tum vaapas aa gai? Thank god Muskaan tum aa gai! tumhe pata hai mai tumhe kitna miss karta hu.

Muskaan broke the hug and touched his face lovingly.

Muskaan (smiling) - mujhe to aana hi tha! Lekin mai bahut khush hu ki mere Daya ki jindagi mai bhi koi aa gai hai. Mera Daya bhi kisi se pyaar karne laga hai.

Daya was shocked to hear whatever she said.

Daya (shocked) - aisi koi baat nahi hai Muskaan! Mai aaj bhi sirf tumse pyaar karta hu! Mere dil mai aur meri jindagi mai tumhari jagah kabhi koi nahi le sakta (and he again hugged her more tightly)

Muskaan broke the hug and kissed on his forehead!

Muskaan (happily) - Tum apne dil mai to meri jagah kab ki Shreya ko de chuke ho aur ab vaqt aa gaya hai ki tum usse apni jindagi mai bhi meri jagah de do!

Daya (holding her hand) - ye tum kya bol rahi ho Muskaan! Aisi koi baat nahi hai. I just love you

Muskaan (smiling) - apni aankhe band karke dekho Daya tumhe Shreya najar aayegi! Rok lo usse jaane se Daya rok lo apne pyaar ko kisi aur ka hone se!  
(and in next moment she disappeared from his eyes)

Daya opened his eyes with a jerk shouting Muskaan's name. His head was sweating.

Daya - ye kaisa sapna tha! Muskaan ne mujhse ye kyu kaha? (and he remembered Muskaan's words and closed his eyes and to his shock he saw Shreya's smiling face in front of his eyes)

He opened his eyes with a jerk.

Daya (smiling with tears) - haaan! mai Shreya se pyaar karne laga hu. Tumne bilkul thik kaha Muskaan I Love Her! Yesss I love Shreya (loudly)

He was very happy when he realised his love for Shreya!

Daya - kitna bada bevkoof tha mai itni si baat samajhne mai itna vaqt laga diya! Lekin ab mujhe realise ho gaya hai mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu Shreya! Mujhe kaise bhi karke usski sagai rokni hogi.  
(he pause for a moment) haan mujhe usski sagai rokni hogi! I Love You Shreya! I Love You (and he smiled)

A/N - I am very disappointed with the number of reviews on previous chapter! Come on guys show some love to this story by reviewing.  
This story is about to end in 2chapters so I just want to know how many of you actually liking this story.  
I will be waiting for your lovely reviews. Please review 


	13. Chapter 13

**Next Day** -

It was Shreya's engagement day. Daya reached to the hotel 'Royal Palace' where engagement ceremony was going to take place.

When he reached there he saw only some close relatives, CID team and Shreya's some other friends were present in the ceremony.  
But his eyes were searching only for Shreya she was nowhere to be seen.

Meanwhile he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and saw Shreya's mother was standing there.

ShreyaM (smiling) - Shreya ko dhund rahe ho beta?

Daya - nahi mai vo! Namaste aunty (he leaned down and touched her feet)

ShreyaM (happily) - Khush raho beta! Shreya upar apne kamre mai hai.

Daya gave her a fake smile and then went towards Shreya's room.

When he reached to Shreya's room. Tarika and Purvi were also present there they were helping Shreya getting ready for her engagement.

Daya (nervously) - Tarika! Purvi! Kya mai Shreya se thodi der akele mai baat kar sakta hu?

Shreya signalled them to go outside. Purvi and Tarika nodded and left two of them alone.

Shreya turned to him she was wearing a pink colour heavy chudidar dress with matching jewellery's. She was looking very beautiful Daya just lost in her for a moment.

Shreya crossed her hands around her chest "Kahiye sir! Kya baat karni hai aapko mujhse?

Daya came out of his world he went near her!

Daya (holding her hands) - Shreya! Jaanta hu bahut vaqt laga diya mene ye realise Karne mai lekin (he pause for a moment) I Love You Shreya!

Shreya looked at him with surprise she didn't know how to react! The person whom she is madly in love was confessing his love to her but she didn't know what to say it was her engagement day and she didn't know what to do.

Shreya's eyes filled with tears she freed her hands from his grip "Aapne bahut der kar di Daya! Bahut der kar di aapne (tears were flowing from her eyes) iss pal ka pichle do saal se intzar kar rahi hu mai aur aaj jab ye pal aaya hai to mujhe samajh hi nahi aa raha hai ki mai khush hou ya dukh manau?

Daya went near her and holded her from her shoulder "Please Shreya! Aisa mat bolo. Abhi bhi der nahi hui hai mat karo ye Sagai Shreya! Mai tumse bahut pyaar karne laga hu. Nahi jee paunga mai tumhare bina (his eyes filled with tears while saying this) apna pyaar ek baar kho chuka hu dobara khone ki himmat nahi hai.

Shreya removed his hands from her shoulders and turned to other side " ab kuch nahi ho sakta Daya! Niche mehmaan khade hai. Aaj meri sagai hai aur ye sagai mene nahi ki to meri family ki bahut badnami hogi! I am sorry Daya. I am sorry

Daya (stubbornly) - nahi! Mai tumhe ye sagai nahi karne dunga mai niche jaakar sabko bata dunga ki hum dono ek dusre se kitna pyaar karte hai!

Shreya turned to him "aap aisa kuch bhi nahi karoge Daya! Mai koi bhi tamasha nahi chahti. Aapne bahut der kar di Daya (she started crying)

Meanwhile Abhijeet came there. He understood the whole situation.

Abhijeet(calmly) - Shreya! Tumhe sab niche bula rahe hai.

Shreya wiped her tears "Chaliye Bhaiya! Sab log humara intzar kar rahe honge (while looking at Daya)

Abhijeet patted Daya's shoulder.  
Abhijeet went near Shreya wrapped a hand around her shoulder and took her out with him downstairs.

Daya was still standing there he felt like someone is taking his heartbeat away from him he felt dejected and shattered. Tears were continuously flowing from his eyes.

He somehow composed himself and went downstairs. Shreya was standing there smiling fakely infront of the guests. He looked at Shreya for one last time. Shreya too looked at him her eyes were full of tears she averted her eyes.  
Daya couldn't take this anymore he started walking from there but stopped hearing Shreya's mother's voice.

ShreyaM - aree beta! Tum kaha jaa rahe ho?

Daya wiped his tears and turned to her.

Daya (trying to cover) - aunty! Mujhe kuch jaruri kaam yaad aa gaya. Mai chalta hu

ShreyaF (smiling) - **areee bhai! Apni Sagai wale din Sagai se jyada jaruri kaam aur kya ho sakta hai kisi ke liye?**

Daya was hell shocked to hear this he looked at Shreya's father with shocking expressions.

ShreyaM (happily) - aur nahi to kya! Tum chale gaye to ye sagai kaise hogi? Bhai ladke ke bina sagai ho sakti hai kya?

Daya was not able to understand anything he looked at Abhijeet he was smiling! He signalled him to look at the board.  
Daya looked at the board and was shocked to see his name along with Shreya!

Daya (Smiling with tears) - ye sab?

Abhijeet went near him and hugged him "tune soch bhi kaise liya ki Shreya kisi aur se sagai kar sakti hai? Ye sab humara plan tha tumhe ahsaas dilane ke liye ki tum Shreya se kitna pyaar karte ho"

Daya broke the hug "Ye sab tum logo ka plan tha? (angrily) jaante bhi ho kitna darr gaya tha mai mujhe laga jaise mene apni Shreya ko humesha ke liye kho diya.

ShreyaM (smiling) - Shreya to humesha se tumhari hi thi beta! Tumne hi vaqt laga diya

Daya looked at Shreya she was standing there her eyes were full of tears. He went near her

Daya (with tears) - kya mila mujhe itna satake?

Shreya (crying) - aapne bhi to kitna sataya mujhe! Agar meri sagai sach mai kisi aur se ho jaati to?

Daya - mai aisa kabhi nahi hone deta! Pata hai kitna darr gaya tha mai? Aisa laga jaise maine tumhe humesha ke liye kho diya!

Shreya (still crying) - mai bhi bahut darr gai thi! Mujhe laga aap nahi aaoge

And they both hugged each other they cried their heart out! Finally they were together with no obstacles.

Abhijeet (teasingly) - are bhai ab tum logo ka milap pura ho gaya ho to sagai ki rasam shuru Kare?

They broke the hug! Daya wiped her tears

Daya - ab Inn aansuo ki humari jindagi mai koi jagah nahi hai. Aaj se tumhari aankho mai kabhi aansu nahi aane dunga mai! Ab humari jindagi mai sirf khusiya hi khusiya hogi.

Shreya smiled and again hugged him! Everyone clapped for them.

They broke the hug. Daya went near Shreya's parents

Daya - aunty, uncle! Mai bahut sharminda hu! aaj tak mene jo bhi bartav kiya aapki beti ke saath. Lekin mai aapse vaada karta hu aapki beti ko apni jaan se bhi jyada pyaar karunga! Usse iss duniya ki harr khusi dunga.

ShreyaM smiled and touched his face lovingly "Hume tum par pura bharosa hai beta"

ShreyaF - chaliye damad ji! Ab sagai ki rasam puri kar le?

Daya felt really happy hearing the word Damad ji!  
He nodded his head and Daya and Shreya stand in the centre for their ring ceremony.

ShreyaM gave him the ring! Daya bent down on his knees "Shreya! Mai jaanta hu aaj tak bahut galtiya ki hai mene. Tumhe jaane anjaane bahut taklif pahuchai hai lekin aaj mai tumse vaada karta hu tumhari saari taklifo ko khusiyo mai badal dunga. Tumse apni aakhri saans tak pyaar karunga. Tumhare roop mai mujhe meri jindagi ne sabse khubsurat tohfa diya hai jiski ahmiyat ab jaake samajh paaya hu! Tumne mujhe fir se jeena sikhaya hai Shreya, fir se pyaar karna sikhaya hai! Aaj mai sabke saamne tumse ye kehna chahta hu ki **Ye Dayanand Shetty tumse bahut pyaar karta hai! Aur apni aakhri saans tak tumse pyaar karta rahega. Shreya would you like to steal my last name? will you please marry me?**

Shreya's eyes filled with tears hearing all this she said yessss. Daya slipped the ring in her finger!  
Everyone clapped for them

Daya got up and hugged her!

A/N - as I told you I will finish this story in this week itself. That's the reason I am updating it so fast.  
Next chapter will be the last chapter! I will try to post the last chapter tomorrow! Keep reading, keep loving Dareya and yess don't forgot to review :p Hehe! Bye take care


	14. Chapter 14

**Some Days later** -

Shreya went to Daya's house to give him a surprise but when she reached there she was shocked to see Daya removing Muskaan's pictures from the wall.  
She went close to him.

Shreya (confused) - Daya! Aap ye sab kya kar rahe ho? Ye Muskaan ki photo diwar se kyu hata rahe ho?

Daya cupped her face and kissed on her forehead "Shreya! Ye sach hai ki mere dil mai Muskaan ke liye jo jagah hai vo humesha rahegi. Mai chahkar bhi uss sach ko nahi badal sakta! Lekin ek sach ye bhi hai ki mai tumse bahut pyaar karta hu. Meri jindagi ka sabse important hissa ho tum! Mai nahi chahta meri vajah se tumhe jara si bhi taklif pahuche isliye mai ye photos yaha se hata raha hu"

Shreya smiled and touched his face lovingly "Daya! Meri aapki jindagi mai kya ahmiyat hai ye mai bahut ache se jaanti hu! Aur rahi baat Muskaan ki to usska pyaar usski yaade aapko pura karti hai Daya! Aur mai nahi chahti ki mera pyaar adhura mere paas aaye (she picked a picture of Muskaan and placed it on the wall and turned to him) Mene aapse pehle hi kaha tha Daya ki mai Muskaan ki jagah kabhi nahi lena chahti mai Bass aapke dil mai jagah chahti hu aur vo jagah mujhe mil gai hai! Aur mai bahut khush hu ki aap ho meri jindagi mai.

Daya was proud to give his heart to this girl! He went close to her and hugged her tightly "tum kitne ache se meri saari baate bina kahe samajh jaati ho! Thanks for coming into my life Shreya. I love you"

Shreya (while hugging) - I Love You more Daya!

 **1Month later** -

Daya and Shreya got married. When Shreya was about to enter in Daya's house after Grahpravesh Daya picked her up in his arms in bridal style.

Shreya (shocked) - Daya! Ye aap kya kar rahe ho?

Daya (lovingly) - meri wife pehli baar apne ghar aayi hai mai to Bass usska welcome kar raha hu!

Shreya felt really happy hearing the word wife from his mouth!

Daya carried her in his arms and took her inside the room and gentally put her on the bed!

Daya sat beside her and holded her hand "Shreya! Aaj mai bahut khush hu. Muskaan ke jaane ke baad mujhe laga tha jaise meri duniya hi khatam ho gai. Mere jeene ka na koi maksad tha na koi vajah lekin fir tum aayi meri jindagi mai! Tumne mujhe mere jeene ki nayi vajah naya maksad diya hai Shreya. Meri jindagi ka ab ek hi maksad hai tumhe iss duniya ki saari khusiya dena! I love you Shreya! I love you more than anything in this world. Thanks for making my life beautiful"

Shreya didn't said anything she just hugged him tightly in order to assure that she is there. And she will never leave him!

Daya broke the hug and kissed on her forehead!

He pulled her closer and leaned towards her. His lips touched hers and everything else disappeared from her sight. As his fingers ran through her skin, the kiss deepened. It felt magical. She was losing her senses. She closed her eyes her hands were wrapped around his neck! They both were kissing pationately! Finally they broke the kiss due to need of oxygen.

Shreya kissed on his cheeks and they both hugged each other.

 **Next evening** -

Shreya was working in the kitchen when Daya came there and hugged her from behind resting his chin on her shoulder.

Shreya (smiling) - ye aap kya kar rahe hai Daya?

Daya (while kissing on her neck) - apni biwi ko pyaar kar raha hu!

Shreya turned to him and tried to free herself from his grip but he was stronger than her. Daya grab her waist and pulled her closer he leaned towards her and tried to kiss on her lips but Shreya pushed him back and ran outside the house.

Daya too ran behind her and went close to her suddenly it started raining. Shreya became very excited seeing the rain she closed her eyes and look at the sky feeling the rain drops. Suddenly Daya picked her up in his arms in bridal style.

Shreya was shocked at his sudden act she opened her eyes.

Shreya - ye aap kya kar rahe ho Daya?

Daya (teasingly) - sach mai bahut bhari ho gai ho Shreya! Thoda kam khaya Karo

Shreya started hitting him on his shoulder "How mean Daya! Niche utaaro mujhe"

But Daya holded her even more tightly refused to put her down "nahi utaar sakta Shreya! Jindagi bhar tumhe apni baaho mai uthaane ka vaada jo kiya hai" (and he winked at her)

Shreya tighten her grip on him in order to hug him.

Daya took her inside the room carried her in his arms and gentally laid her on the bed!

Shreya wrapped her hands around his neck "I Love You Daya"

Daya kissed her on her forehead "I Love You Shreya"

 **2Years later** -

Daya was outside the labour room restless. It was Shreya's delivery day he was very tense about her! He was walking here and there brushing his palms waiting for the doctor to come outside and give him the good news.

Finally after half an hour doctor came outside. He went close to her.

Daya (concerned) - Shreya ab kaisi hai doctor?

Doctor (smiling) - Congratulations Mr. Daya! Aapko beti hui hai. Maa aur bachi dono bilkul thik hai

Daya was the happiest person on the entire world hearing the news. His eyes filled with tears he has become a father his family completed today. He immediately went inside the room! Shreya was laying on the bed her eyes were closed!

He sat near her on a table and touched her forehead. Shreya opened her eyes and looked at him.

Daya (with tears) - Thank You Shreya! Mujhe aaj tumne iss duniya ki sabse badi khusi di hai (he holded her hands and kissed them)

Shreya just smiled. Meanwhile a nurse came there holding Dareya's newly born baby girl in her hand.  
She came close to Daya and gave the baby girl in his hand

Daya was holding the baby girl in his hand she just looked like a mirror image of Shreya! she grabbed his finger with her tiny hands. It was indeed a precious moment for him. His eyes filled with tears he was feeling complete!

Daya kissed on her forehead "I promise bacha! Papa aapko aur aapki Mumma ko iss duniya ki saari khusiya denge! Thanks for coming into our life my princess"

He went close to Shreya and sat near her on the table "Shreya! Meri princess to bilkul tumhare jaisi dikhti hai. Mai ye soch raha hu ki hum isska naam kya rakhe? (while looking at baby) bacha kya naam rakhe Papa aapka? "

Muskaan "Shreya said"

Daya was shocked to hear that he looked at Shreya with questioning eyes.

Shreya smiled and holded his one hand "Daya! Mai chahti hu ki humari beti ka naam hum Muskaan rakhe. Please mana mat kijiyega"

Daya didn't know how to react he was really proud to have Shreya in his life. He Kissed on Shreya's forehead "jaisa tum chahti ho vaisa hi hoga Shreya"

Shreya tried to got up Daya helped her and she sat on the bed. Daya gave the baby girl In her hand.

Shreya's eyes filled with tears looking at her baby girl for the first time.

1 **month later** -

Shreya was standing near the window watching the moon when suddenly Daya hugged her from behind!  
Shreya smiled and turned to him.

Daya grabbed her waist and pulled her closer she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Shreya - mai bahut khush hu Daya! Thanks for making my life so beautiful. I love you

Daya (happily) - sab kuch ek sundar sapne jaisa lag raha hai Shreya! Tum saath ho to sab kuch sahi lagta hai. Thanks for coming into my life and give a new meaning to it! I Love You (and he kissed on her forehead)

Shreya kissed on his cheeks. Daya pulled her closer and leaned towards her in order to kiss her she closed her eyes. Their lips were just inches apart when they heard the crying voice of their Baby girl "Muskaan"

They separated and looked at their baby who was laying on the bed. They again looked at each other and started laughing.

Daya shook his head in disappointment "kya kismat paayi hai. Meri khud ki beti mere romance ki dushman bani hui hai "

Shreya laughed on his comment! He cupped her face and kissed on her forehead and they Brushed their head and then went to attend their crying baby.

 ***THE END***

A/N - finally this story ended! I am expecting more reviews this time. I will be waiting for your lovely reviews. Thanks for so much love and support to this story! Keep Loving Dareya and one last time please review.  
Bye take care


End file.
